Akatsuki meets Earth
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: the akatsuki go to earth and meet 2 strange girls and become best friends. OC's and out of charecter. Rated M for violence, language, and crazy humor, bombs and destruction.... by pain
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER!!!

Pain: hi! Its me pain! If you read the disclaimers for teen titans you know who I am. This is my story. Mady inspired me to write this also did lucario. Lets see who my victim is this time………… SASORI!!!!!

Sasori screams like a child: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pain: to bad! I know who you like.

Sasori: you wouldn't!

Pain: I would and will if you don't stop complaining!!!! Hidan!!

Hidan: *runs into the room* hey pain! Why werent you in the torture session? We need you to help get information on the kyuubi by beating the shit out of sasuke!

Pain: im doing the disclaimer.

Sasori: pain does not own naruto. No copy right is intended. And you better not tell anyone!!! Hidan: tell anyone what? Your head over heels for the angel? Pain: who? Hidan: you'll find out later.

Pain: on to the story!

__________________________________________________________________

Jessica and christine were watching television waiting for their favorite show to come on. Their favorite charectors are the akatsuki. The show comes on.

"wow this is fucking lame!!!" shouted a pissed off jess. "I know!! Its soo stupid! What the hell was that?!?!?" shouted an annoyed chris. "a four year old just killed zein!!!! That's fucked up!!!!" screamed jess.

Jess is a 17 year old girl that is 6'1 with short spiky dark brown hair with crimson in it that goes three inches past her shoulders. Jess has black cold eyes like itachi. She also has 2 piercings on her upper ears. She is wearing a red T-shirt that shows all her shoulders. Under it is a black tank top that is a U cut. She has on a red plaid skirt with one chain hanging off it and black faded jeans. She has on tsunade style shoes.

Chris is 16 and is 5'11 and has long blonde flowing hair so blonde its white with black and crimson streaks in it. her hair goes down to the middle of her back. She has her bangs covering her right eye. She has 10 piercings on each ear and three along each side of her nose. She has snake bites under her lips, one on her tongue and eyebrow. Her eyes are grey with a slight tint of purple. She is wearing a mesh shirt, black tank top and black baggy T-shirt over it. she is wearing a black skirt that goes down to mid thigh with 4 chains on th skirt. She is wearing black ripped jeans that go down to her ankles, black fingerless gloves and sneakers.

There is a knocking sound on the door taking their attention away from the Television screen.

"I'll go get the door" said the blond and she opened it she stared out the door. "well? who the hell is it?!" said her sister.

"it's the akatsuki jess. Get the hell over here!" commanded chris. "how'd you know we were akatsuki?" the spiky orange haired leader asked… more like commanded. "come the fuck in and don't destroy anything!" said the brown haired girl. The whole akatsuki walked in the huge mansion. "HOLY FUCK!" shouted the shocked girl.

"your pein, madara, tobi, hidan, kein, itachi-" jessica was cut off by her sister. "dein, gein, deidara, and sasori!" the white/blond haired girl stated pointing lazily at the people.

"how do you know,un?" deidara obviously asked the question on everyone's mind.

"who the fuck are you people?!?!?!" shouted the cursing immortal man hidan.

"shut the fuck up violet!!!!" cursed jess and give him 'the finger.'

"you got spunk bitch. I'll admit that." Said the smartass hidan. "shut up!" was her reply.

"why are you guys here?" said the one in all black. "HII!!!!!!!!!" screamed an overexcited gein and crushed her in a hug. Jess slowly backs up. "put her down before something bad happens."

"let… go…" she said calmly and cooly. He lets go letting her land on her feet.

"how fucking old are you?! it looks like your our age!" once again violet said. "that's cause we are moron!" retorted jess as she looked at everyone and her gaze lands on madara then quickly looks over at her sister.

"tobi wants to know why…" tobi tried to think of her name. "im jess. And she's chris." The spiky haired one answered.

"tobi wants to know why you look soo gothic!" he exclaimed in curiousity. "me or her?" jessica asked. "who made up your outfit?!?! It looks soo cool! It looks peppy with a tint of goth!" tobi shouted happily "she did. I cant find clothes that go together to save my life!" she said truthfully.

"tobi wants to know why you dress super gothic like! Are you emo?" tobi asked the beautiful girl with white, black and red hair.

"its simple." She replied. "I like death, destruction, chaos, murder and torture."

"DAMN!!!!" hidan stretched out the word and wistled.

"speaking of which…" jess turned to the sister.

"what are you gonna do this week?" she asked waiting anxiously for a reply. And all chris could do is smirk.

"YOU ARE SOO EVIL!!!" she shouted at her little sis. "I know." Was all she said and smirked.

"whats going on?" sasori asked not soo bored with the 2 girls around this time.

"the kids in my school think I have no emotion. Just stone cold and heartless." Chris look down at the ground. "I get blamed for everything. And I mean everything."

"you planning to stab yourself with scissors again?" jess asked quistioningly.

" I didn't do that. But that is-" dein walks up to christine and pokes her nose for no reason at all.

"What the fuck is going on?" the older sister said. "so you live in this mansion?" asked a long orange haired teen with his hair let down.

"we also made a hideout kein." Jess said matter of factly.

"True." said the blond.

"where are your parents?" kein asked.

"dead." said the girls with a low voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mady :** It's getting annoying with her spelling errors so i'm only correcting them. that's why it's updated on **11/5/09**

DISCLAIMER!

Pain: HI!!!!!!! ITS ME AGAIN!!!!! I hoped you liked the first chapter

Sasori: whoa… your happy! AHH!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!

Pain: im just happy because I found out what the pairings are!

Sasori mumbles: please not deidara…

Pain: nope! Im not like lucario and makes you people miserable. You are one of my favorite people. so I wont torment you.

Sasori: rr—r-r-really?

*hidan walks into the room* Hidan: sasori!!!! Get over here! I know you took my scythe!!!

Sasori whispers terrified: hide me!!!!!! *runs behind pain*

Hidan: sasori!!!! Get out from behind pain!!! Or else!

Pain: or else what? I can and will control you!!! *points at hidan and he gets struck by lightning repeatedly* Sasori: thank you!!!

Sasori: pain does not own naruto! No copy right is intended. *hugs pain* Pain: let go.

Sasori: sorry. Pain: on to the story!

* * *

_RECAP_

_. "so you live in this mansion?" asked a long orange haired teen with his hair let down._

"_we also made a hideout kein." Jess said matter of factly. _

"_true" said the shorter girl._

"W_here are your parents?" Kein asked dumbly._

"_Dead." They both answered looking down._

_END OF RECAP_

* * *

"Lets not talk about this in front of her." Jessica said looking at her sister worried. Chris glares at the couch and it explodes.

"HEY!!!" screamed jess. "why the hell did you do that?!?!" she finished.

"I'm right here! You don't need to tell them about our past when im standing in the damned room!!!" she screamed at her. And you know she's pissed when she starts shouting and screaming and cursing.

"well soo fucking sorry!!!!!" Jess screeched back and glared at her sister's favorite picture which she was standing next to and it caught on fire and exploded but Chris front flipped out of the way totally missing it.

"YOU JUST BLEW UP THE PICTURE!!!" Chris screamed as loud as possible at her sister.

" oh shit!!! I-I-I-I didn't m-m-mean to." She stuttered an apology.

"Now you have to make a new one!" she stated. "but last time it took you 10 damn days!!" "Well you blew it up!" and that was that.

"We thought we are on earth! Not naruto planet! Whats going on?!?" Pein asked, declared, stated and etc.

"You are on earth. Whatever." Chris said. "anyone want pizza?!?!?!" Jess shouted with joy. Everyone looking at her like she was bipolar.

"It's only 3 in the after noon! Seriously! What is wrong with you?" Chris asked.

"Do you care?" "No not really." Chris answered. The phone rings.

"I'll get it." jess said. "No I'll get it." offered Madara. (Madara and Tobi are 2 different people in this story.) "Touch the phone and die!" Jess said as she walked out of the room.

Chris sits on the couch and Dein sits on her left and Deidara to her right. Chris starts listening to her MP3 and Dein looks at her and takes one of the ear phones and begins listening to the music with her. After the song finishes a few minutes later after everyone was talking Dein speaks.

"you listen to Three Days Grace?" Dein said curiously. "So?" was her oh so smart answer.

Jess runs in the room as fast as possible and trips over the… umm… tiny lady bug on the floor. 'ack' was the sound she made and scampered up to Chris. Happy.

Chris takes her earphones out and stares at her. "CHRIS!! That was the school board! They said you aced the 'CAT' test and 'Terra Novas' and your now in my grade!!!"

Chris screams in horror "NO!!!!! NOW I HAVE THE TEACHER THAT LOOKS LIKE A MUSHROOM!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two start laughing. "She is soo fucking ugly!" Jessica stated.

"You guys curse a fucking lot don't you ?" Hidan noticed. " Yeah I do. She rarely does. When she does she is pissed or frustrated." The black eyed one said. 10 minutes later…

"Hey Jess. I need to make a few phone calls."

"To who?"

"One. They need to go to school with us and other things."

"What do you mean?"

"I never told you did I??"

"This why your gone soo much?"

"It's important."

"So why do you have your hair like that, un?" "I cant tell you." said the girl with her bangs in her face.

Christine looks up to the ceiling and walks out of the room.

"Well she's nice." Gein said while munching on his chips he pulled out of his pocket.

"I don't know why she left." Jess just sighed and sat down next to Madara.

"Hey whats your name?" Hidan can't remember anything because he cant think because he is stupid.

"I'm jess. And she's Chris." The preppy looking girl replied. "Don't go in her room." She warned them. "Why?" Deidara asked her curiously.

"I never went in her room. For all I know there could be dead aliens in there." she answered him knowing they were wondering what her relationship with her sister is. Madara sensing this changed the subject.

"Lets watch Television." He said calmly. "Fine. What movie?" motioning to the wall filled with movies. "SAW VI(6)!!!" shouted Hidan excitedly. "ok" was heard from the girl. As the movie starts Jess leans against his shoulder. he noticed a slight bit of extra pressure and looked down at her and smiled but it quickly faded.

"Look how ugly he is!!! im soo much more prettier than him!!!" Kein shouted nodding his head.

" QUIT SHOUTING DAMN IT!!!" the shouting was coming from the kitchen.

Christine was calling up the school and was on the phone.

"_Hello Mrs. Verdana." She greeted._

"_how may I help you?" the woman asked._

"_I am Christine North. I would like to enroll 12 people into junior grade."_

" _Ms. North?! the Top student in the school?!"_

"_yes."_

"_ok. they will be in your class! Anything for you! Why so many though?"_

"_my friends are staying with me and wanna go to my school." was her simple answer._

"_ok! have a good day!"_

The girl quickly hung up and dialed a different number ordering 6 pizzas 3 regular and 3 peperoni. And orders enough fries for everyone. Then she quickly walks over to Jess and pulls out 7 twenties and hands them to her. "ok." said Jess and Chris quickly ran up the stairs into her room and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Dein questions Jess. "Maybe she is getting something." Was her response.

"You're all enrolled in our school." she mentioned to them.

They all keep watching the movie until 30 minutes later Christine walks down the stairs and sits next to Dein and Sasori. (she's sitting on Dein's other side this time) she stares at the screen with the others and laugh with her sister, Hidan, Pein, Madara, and Dein when the movie shows people being tortured. While Sasori hugs her arm and only gets closer every time there is pictures of people being tortured. After 40 more minutes there is a knock on the door.

"Foods here! Its about time!" Jess shouted. Its been an hour and ten minutes since they ordered.

Jess walks to the door and hands the guy the money and brings the food to the table and drops the boxes onto it. then walks into the kitchen and grabs a huge bowl and puts all the fries in it. everyone starts eating except for Christine. Who is staring at the movie. "Don't you want some?" Dein politely asked. "no thanks." Was her answer. Jess kneels in front of Christine and shoves a french fry in her mouth.

Christine slaps Jess and swallows. "what the fuck?!??!" Chris growled.

"nothing… I thought you needed to eat something. I never see you eat anything. you just sit and stare at the tv when we are supose to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner." She stated in a mater-of-factly tone. "sorry." Said the sister.

Jess shoves a plate with pizza on it in her hands. "now eat!" she commanded. "im no dog!" "your right. You're a kitten." Jess retorted and everyone starts laughing including her.

"whatever." She answered lowly. she takes a bite of the pizza then thinks and throws it at Jess' face.

"oh. Sorry." Chris said every word dripping in sarcasm. everyone starts laughing. "you too Sasori!" Jess shouted at him. "Eat Sasori!" Gein chanted. "ok! ok!" he answered quickly. Sasori starts eating a slice of pizza.

"see i'm eating! I'm eating!!" Sasori muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "that's better." Gein said smiling. Chris looks at Sasori and wipes off his cheek and smiles. he stares at her for a second and then turns to his pizza and keeps eating.

"ah Jess. On Monday school starts and religion class…"

"hell ya! This is gonna be fun and eat it damn it!" she shouted happily with spunk.

Jess shoves a plate in her hands again with a new piece. "ok…" Chris mumbled and slowly eats it.

"that's better." Jess said in a proud tone.

after an hour everyone stares at Gein as he eats the pizza boxes. "holy crap." Jess screeched. shocked.

"Seriously! This is insane!" Hidan screamed waving his arms in the air.

Madara mumbles the word 'freak.' Under his breath.

"wow… just wow. Well I'm going to bed." Jess announced.

"lets show them their-" she stopped talking and feels someone fall on her lap and sees Sasori. Dein slaps Sasori and he wakes up.

"huh?!" Sasori looks up and sees Christine and he turns bright red

"I ah…" "you done turning red yet?" Chris smirks as he sat up and got even redder. If that was possible.

"who the hell knew you could get that red?!?!" Jess quiestioned. Amazed at how red he had gotten.

Christine stands up. And everyone pays attention to her for an announcement. "upstairs are your rooms with your names on them." She told them with no emotion.

"you ok Sasori, un?" a concerned Dei-Dei asked.

"just fine." Sasori muttered. _'why the hell does this happen to me?'_

"do not destroy the house." Chris looked at Hidan and glares. "fine!!!!!!" was his remark. Everyone walks into their room and goes to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 2! LALALALALALA

* * *

Pain: Hi. i hope you enjoyed the story soo far. please comment and reveiw.

Sasori: HI!!!!!! please Comment and reveiw! i hope you enjoyed the story!

Pain: i just said that.

Sasori: i know. so?

Pain: well. the later chapters will be better. there will be humor in the story more. thank you! cya next time!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mady :** It's getting annoying with her spelling errors so i'm only correcting them. that's why it's updated on 11/5/09

Pain: HI!!!! Its me again for chapter three! As you all of you should know by now I am not! NOT! The akatsuki leader.

Sasori shouts from backround: Yes you are!

Pain: shut up. Any way! I need reviews or this story will be brought to a stop for a while so I can work on all my other stories that are going to be posted. I promise you all I will update as much as possible.

*hidan runs in the room with deidara*

Pain: what is going on?!?! Deidara: help me!!!! *pain points at hidan*

Pain shouts with amuzment: LIGHTNING! *lightning hits hidan* Hidan: why you- Pain: LIGHTNING! *more lightning hits hidan* Hidan: enough-

Pain screams: LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!! *hidan falls over getting hit by lightning again and again and deidara runs over to her and hugs her*

Deidara: he's insane!!!!! Im scared!!!!

Pain: on to the story!!!!!!! COMMENT AND REVIEW!

PAin: i almost forgot. i do not own any of the songs that will be playing or Naruto. they are rightfully the band's songs.

pain- three days grace. animal I have become-three days grace. smooth criminal- michael jackson. barbie girl- ??? I got no strings- pinochio(sp) dude looks like a lady- aero smith. Funny farm-Dr. Demento. waka laka- DDR. getting away with murder- papa roach. not gonna get us- tatu. What I've done- linkin park.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

In the morning in Pein's room he wakes up to the song Pain by Three Days Grace. He jumps to his feet and throws a kunai at the speaker and it hits it yet does nothing. The music keeps playing. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! THIS IS CRAZY!!! TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" Pein shouted and demanded. And nothing happened. The music is still playing.

In Dein's room

Dein slowly opens his eyes and listens to the music playing in his room. _"Why is Animal I have Become playing in my room?" _he wondered and stood up and started singing to the music until he heard a large thud on the other side of his wall.

On the other side of the wall was Itachi. He was dancing around the room like some lead singer in a band on the stage. Itachi jumped off his bed and missed landing on his feet and fell on his stomach with a loud 'oof' sound. "you were struck by. You were hit by. a smooth criminal!" "ah!!! WHATS THAT FOUL MUSIC THAT IS SEEPING THROUGH MY WALL!?!?!" he shouted covering his ears as he heard the song barbie girl.

To the room across from him.

Kein woke up squealing like a little school girl. "I love this song!!!" he exclaimed and started singing along. Then after a few seconds the song switched from 'Barbie Girl' to 'Ugly Barbie' and his dreams were crushed. He screamed in horror "NO!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT UGLY!!! IM PRETTY!!!! SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUSIC BOX!!! YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed while running around the room and kept screaming 'AHHH!!!!' while waving his arms in the air like he was insane and ran into his door with a loud thud.

On the other side of his wall was Sasori covering his head with a pillow trying to block out the girly screaming when… the worst song he ever heard came on. 'I got no strings.' The song in ponochio(sp?) he couldn't take it anymore and ran out of his room screaming.

Deidara was next to Sasori's room on the right and woke up and was pissed. His face turned red in anger and tears welled up in his eyes. "I DON'T LOOK LIKE A LADY!!!!!" he screeched like a banshee and started crying. He then threw a clay bird at the speaker and it blew up. But the song was somehow still playing.

The explosion startled Madara and Tobi. they're across the hall from him. Their room shook.

"What the hell is going on?!?" Madara shouted. "Tobi don't know! Tobi scared!" the song funny farm was repeating over and over by now. "I can't take the song!!!" Madara shouted and banged his head against the wall so hard he dented it and he fell unconsious leaving Tobi screaming "DON'T DIE ON ME SEMPAI!!!!!!!" Tobi started to hear Hidan shouting and cursing

Next to them was hidan's room. The song Getting Away With Murder was playing. And Hidan was pissed Tobi's screaming interrupted him singing. Then continued."somewhere be on happiness and sadness. I need to calculate. What creates my own madness" Hidan pulls out his scythe and starts prancing around the room like a total moron until he hears high pitched voices repeated 'Not Gonna Get Us' and his ears started bleeding.

On the other side of the wall Jess was no where in her room. But instead in the recording studio letting the songs play in the bedrooms. She had the speakers on so she could hear them from inside the room. She glanced over to her sister's switch and flipped a switch to full volume and turned all the other songs off and grinned evilly.

Chris was in her room and heard the song 'What I've Done' being played. She got dressed and ran out into the hallway where everyone was screaming, crying or complaining.

"Who's song is still playing?!?!" Hidan shouted in annoyance.

"Mine." They all looked towards the girl. She still had her bangs covering her right eye as usual. "Why won't yours turn the hell off?!?!" Pein shouted trying to get over the music. "Ask the moron that knows!!!" she growled pointing at her sister. They all turn to see Jess holding a remote smirking. "Shut up Chris." Jess screeched back and turned the song off.

"Whatever." She answered and Dein walked up to her. "you ok? you seem… emo." He asked concerned.

"ok… anyway, Jess. I gotta go to work." Chris said and sighed. Under her eyes were pure black. Like an insomniac.

"but its Sunday!!!" she exclaimed mad her sister will be leaving. "and I have to make sure the animals live." She said in a low cold voice. She was usually a morning person. But not to day. And her sister could tell by that tone.

"I hate YOUR job!!" Jess shouted annoyed.

"your just mad i'm not always here."

"Liar!!" the older sister shouted. As she was shouting this Chris grabbed her coat swung it over her shoulders and started walking down the hall and yelled back "go train with Pein or something. I'll be back at 6pm."

"but its 5 in the morning!" the brunette whined.

"Your not fucking leaving." Hidan declared and grabed her by her arm. Christine glares at him and he tightens the hold on her arm.

"I have too." She shouted in his ear. "no your don't!" he shouted back. she starts walking forward until Hidan pulls her backwards. "No! we just fucking got here and your trying to fucking leave?!" he shouted as loud as possible. A vein in his forehead was showing.

"let her go." Came a low deadly voice. Everyone looked and saw it was from Dein. "what was that?" Hidan glares at Dein.

a fist collides with his face and Hidan falls to the floor letting go of her arm.

they all stare at Dein.

"thanks." Chris said, smiled at Dein and walks out of the house.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?!!?!" Hidan screeched.

"I… I don't know." Was his answer.

"moron!" Madara muttered under his breath and Jess snickered.

"i'm soo pretty. And now he is soo ugly. It makes me so pretty." Kein exclaimed joy fully chanting it.

Madara shouts in a loud leader like voice "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Jess, Madara and Itachi mumble "morons."

a few hours later.

"what now?" Pein asked curiously.

"we could watch TV, play on the PS3 or… watch a movie!" Hidan proclaimed excited.

Dein is in the kitchen. Doing something.

"what are you doing Dein?" Sasori asked in his usually bored tone.

"he's gonna try and make lunch for the girl, un!! Isn't it cute?!" Deidara chirped happily.

"AM NOT!" the shorter orange haired teen said. Annoyed.

"Dein. She works at 522 South Anne drive Veterinarian hospital." Jess stated and smirked at Dein.

"I am not!" Dein said loudly getting really annoyed.

"shorty likes the girl." Kein chanted yet again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DO NOT!" Dein yelled at them.

"Dein. You show up at where she works with a lunch for her. They will think you're her husband, boyfriend or fiance." Said the brown haired girl leaning against the counter.

"but i'm not!" Dein declared.

"i'm siding with jess on this one." Madara nodded his head. "im outta here!"

Dein grabs the bag and walks out the door and down the 4 blocks her sees a sign for the Vet.

Dein walks inside and walks up to the desk.

"I never seen you here before. How may I help you?" asked a girl about the same age as Chris. With long blond hair, blue eyes.

"i'm looking for Christine."

"ok. I'll go find her." The girl stands up and gracefully jogs into the back looking for her.

Christine is checking up on the dogs in her white coat.

"what's up Kylie?"

"a boy is here to see you. orange hair grey eyes. Know him?" Kylie asked waiting for a response.

"piercings like mine, diagonal nose piercing or not?"

"you know this guy?"

"he's staying at my place."

"how many people are there?"

"12 including me and jess."

"well come on!" Kylie said excitedly and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to Dein.

"whats up Dein?" Chris asked cheerfully.

"I-I-I brought y-y-you lunch." He stuttered like Hinata.

"that's soo sweet. Thank you." Christine hugs Dein. Dein turns red and she stops hugging him.

she turns her head and sees a doctor running toward her.

"what's the matter?" Chris asked concerned. "Chris. We have a- who is this?" he said as he looked at Dein. "he's a friend."

"come on." Tyler shouted.

"don't forget your lunch Chris!" he said as he tosses her a bag. "thanks." She said and catches it and runs into the back with Tyler.

"who is that?" Dein asked the girl called Kylie.

"that's tyler. He's one of the head Vets here other than Chris."

"oh." Was all he could say.

"don't worry. You can trust me." The girl reassured.

"ok. how do you know her?" he questioned.

"I'm her best friend. She only talks to me in school. no one else has ever even heard her voice in school except for me and Tyler."

Christine walks back into the front and hugs Dein.

"whats wrong?" he asked with worry and concern in his voice.

"the dog died." Christine mumbles into Dein's shoulder.

"Gibbs died?" Kylie said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Was all her best friend could say without crying.

Dein hugs her. "Chris. Its ok." he reassured her. Dein kisses her on the forehead.

"you ok?"

Chris nods.

"Kylie. Tell Tyler that she's going home early."

"ok. bye Chris! Dein." She said.

Dein puts his arm casually over her shoulder and Dein and Chris walk out.

in the house

"YOU LOSE HIDAN!" Jess shouted at him doing a victory dance.

"NO! I LOST AGAIN!!!! I aimed and hit you in the forehead!" he yelled.

"I shot you in the heart before that!" Hidan screamed.

"she wins Hidan. give us a break. She beat you!" Madara said making sure to emphasis the fact he lost to a girl.

"DAMN YOU!" Hidan cursed loudly smashing the Playstation three against the wall breaking it.

Dein and Chris walk into the house.

"You're back early." Jess said happily.

Chris looks up at Dein.

"I kinda made her leave. Heheh." Dein said kinda nervously.

Deidara walks up to Chris.

"What?"

The 2 say at the same time "he likes you/ un."

Hidan points at Dein accusingly.

"and you look like a dead walrus puked up three times over. Any other stupid statements Mr. Dipshit?"

"don't call me that!" Hidan called back.

"fine." Chris walks up to Hidan and grabs his hand.

"what? What do you want now?!" Hidan whined. "you broke my PS3." She said in a demonic voice.

"DAAAMN! Hidan! your gonna get it!!!!!" Jess said and everyone said Hidan's name real slow.

"what do you mean?" Hidan asked obviously scared of Chris and she glares at Hidan and pulls a 5 foot katana out of her pocket.

"run." Was all she said.

"what?" Hidan said dumbly. Not believing what is happening.

"run violet run!!!!!!!" Jess screamed.

END OF CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Pain: Hello viewers. i would like at least 2 reviews before the story goes on.

Sasori: please do!!! i can tell you right now that there is going to be some insanely funny things in the upcoming chapters!!!

Pain: i would like to thank my wonderful friends for being the minor OC people.

*dein runs up to pain*

Pain: what is it? Dein: post the next chapter soon!

Sasori: yeah!!! post it as soon as possible!!!

Pain: ok. I'll talk to pein about it. if he says the next following stunts in up coming chapters are ok then we are good to go!!!!!

akatsuki, jess, chris and kylie: YEAH!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pain: REVIEW MY VICTIMS!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

Pain: hello its me again with my favorite co-host disclaimer person sasori.

Sasori: hi. Pain does not own any of the akatsuki, naruto, naruto charecters, and no copyright intended.

Pain: you know what this means? Sasori: MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: YAAY!!!!!!!!!

Pain: please comment and rate. More chapters will be up as soon as possible.

CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Recap!_

"_fine." Chris walks up to hidan and grabs his hand. _

"_what? What do you want now?!" hidan whined. "you broke my PS3." She said in a demonic voice._

"_DAAAMN! Hidan! your gonna get it!!!!!" jess said and everyone said hidans name real slow._

"_what do you mean?" hidan asked obviously scared of chris and she glares at hidan and pulls a 5 foot katana out of her pocket._

"_run." Was all she said._

"_what?" hidan said dumbly. Not believing what is happening._

"_run violet run!!!!!!!" jess screamed._

_END OF RECAP_

Chris jumps at hidan as he screams bloody murder and runs down the large hallways. The girl chases him all over the house for 20 minutes til hidan uses his brain. (finally) and jumps up and uses chakra to stick to the ceiling.

"HA! YOU CANT GET ME UP HERE CAN YOU?!?!" hidan shouted the smartass comment down at her.

"SHUT UP VIOLET!" chris said as she starts climbing the wall and ceiling until she is close to hidan.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hidan screams as she gets closer and closer.

"hidan." she smiles at him.

"h-h-h-hi." Hidan stuttered.

Everyone sees in slow motion in three different angles (like in movie) chris punching hidan in the face, spit and blood coming out of his mouth.

hidan slams into the floor and Chris jumps and lands next to dein.

"Ha! You got what you deserve heathen!" jess shouts at hidan with a smirk on her face.

"WHATEVER! At least I don't keep everything I do a secret!" he retorted.

"whatever hidan." was chris' response.

"stop annoying her." Dein uttered.

"ok." hidan sighed in defeat as tobi throws a lamp at him.

"why you!" hidan starts running at tobi. the 2 girls walk in front of hidan. jess kicks him where the sun isnt shining anymore and chris flicks him in the forehead.

"tobi saved!" to exclaimed with joy. tobi hugs the girls tightly.

Over with gein and kein

"im hungry." Gein said while sitting down eating a bag of chips.

"your always hungry! You never stop eating! You even ate a little boy before!" kein shouted at him agitated.

"well he was in the way!" gein replied. By now chris has gone into a laughing fit and falls onto the ground. jess falls into madara from laughing so hard and he falls to the floor.

"well it doesn't mean you should eat little boys like orochimaru does!!!!!" kein yelled. "he doesn't eat them! He rapes them! There's a difference!!!" gein screeched back.

"dude! Whats next?! Your gonna eat Naruto?!! Sai?!!?! Me?!?! Im too pretty to die fatty!"

hidan throws a can at him hitting him in the head.

"ahhhhh!!!!! He already tasted me! He wants more!!!!! AH!!!!!" kein runs around in circles arms flaling in the air screaming 'AH!!!!!'

Jess shouts at him "HEY STUPID! A CAN HIT YOU IN THE HEAD! HE DIDN'T BITE YOU MORON!" she starts laughing again looking behind to see madara laughing still.

"ok. now listen drama momma. And yes that means you kein. You arent in a life of agony, angst, drama ok?! your in the normal human world." Chris announced and everyone heard her.

"yeah. Its called earth. You should try acting like a human some time!" the red headed puppet master yelled at him.

END OF CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!! LA LA LA LA LA LA

* * *

**Pain: what do you think? i would like 2 reveiws before i go on to chapter 5. **

**sasori: can i give them a hint in what happens?**

**Pain: why not? it could get us more veiws**

**Sasori: it has something to do with me and a brick. **

**Pain: only you have the power to tell me to post the 5th chapter! i would also like if you voted on the polls taking place. i need to know how long the stories should be. what the next pairing should be. and if you dont like them tell me what pairing and i'll add it to the poll and of course. my friend needs to know what is the strongest trait in her story should be. she is lucario on this account. and we all have names. she's lucario im pain and mady is mady. **


	5. Chapter 5

Pain: hello! Im back!!!! Sasori was my victim but… well he's just stupid. After all he is a CANADIAN IDIOT!!!!!

Sasori: hey!! Its not like I'm from canada with that crappy accent!

Pain: how dare you! you just insulted our veiwers! (starts choking sasori) say your sorry!

Sasori: im sorry! Im sorry! I don't wanna die!!!!! (pain lets go and sasori falls down on his knees)

Deidara: sasori-danna! You killed him!!!!

Pain: time for my great escape! (claps her hands twice and she disappears)

A voice… pain's voice: ON TO THE STORY!!!

* * *

_CHAPTER 5_

_RECAP!!!!_

_Jess shouts at him "HEY STUPID! A CAN HIT YOU IN THE HEAD! HE DIDN'T BITE YOU MORON!" she starts laughing again looking behind to see madara laughing still._

"_ok. now listen drama momma. And yes that means you kein. You arent in a life of agony, angst, drama ok?! your in the normal human world." Chris announced and everyone heard her._

"_yeah. Its called earth. You should try acting like a human some time!" the red headed _

_puppet master yelled at him._

END OF RECAP

"ok. now before anything-" jess stops talking because madara sniffs her hair and sighs and she looks at him like he's a freak. "what are you doing?" she said in shock. "your hair smells nice." he said turning a very tiny bit pink.

"ok…" she continued. "as I was saying. She notices deidara staring at her little sister.

"back off lady!" she hisses at deidara. "I AM NOT A LADY, UN!!!!" he screeched like a banshee making hidan cover his ears.

"your song says you are." She replied smirking.

"am not, un!"

"are too!"

"Will you ever shut up?!" itachi shouts at them.

"go back to your emo corner where you mind rape people." pein ordered itachi.

"shut up and scream fag." Was all he answered.

"wha- Ah!" pein falls over clutching his head.

"enough!" chris say as gein punches itachi and he falls on his but.

"Ouch!" mumbled itachi. chris walks up to itachi and pats him on the head.

"you ok?" she asked worried. "just fine."

"stop mind fucking people man! Seriously!" hidan yells at him.

"don't tell me what to do!" he said back with poison in his words.

"knock it the hell off!" jess shouts…. "what now?" dein asked curiously. "im not sure." Chris replied. Tobi screams to everyone "DANCE PARTY!!!!!" jess and chris look at each other "im out then." They both said at the same time.

tobi turns on the music. the 2 girls start walking out of the room until sasori grabs chris and madara grabs jess.

"you know the waltz?" madara asks jess. "the only dance I know is the bristol stomp or free style." She replied.

jess sees chris and sasori dancing the marengo gracefully flowing with the music. Spinning around the room like the people on dancing with the stars. Everyone starts cheering the 2 on throwing roses that came out of no where.

"fuck. chris you never tolled me you could dance." Jess said surprised and shocked.

"tobi has a question tobi keeps forgetting to ask."

"what?" jess replied.

"Tobi wants to know who are the nice young men in clean white coats?"

"people who are not! NOT! Your friends! You must eat them like gein ate the kid last month." Hidan replied.

* * *

Pain: hello all!!! i just wanted to say that i am having soo much fun writing this. the chapters will be up as soon as possible.

Sasori: tobi is soo not funny.

Pain: its a line from the song called funny farm.

Sasori; why do we have to dance in this one anyway?

Pain: you'll find out. at leasti put you with an experienced dancer.

Sasori: true... **please comment and review!!!!! if you have an idea please tell PAIN!!!!! til next time!!!! bye!!!!**

**Pain: not soo fast. by the way we need your votes on our polls going on. or else it will be that much harder to please you my lovely veiwers. please note the fact that the author INSANITY4APPLES is three people in 1 account. i Pain am currently helping LUCARIO type her story. i also have to help MADY with ideas for her's. not to mention type up all the stories after their done the chapters, give ideas, post them up, write the summary, category, check for spelling etc. **

sasori: til next time!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER

CHAPTER6

Pain: these disclaimers are getting boring with me just saying hi and sasori doing something stupid. I need back up. (takes out a walkie talkie)

Pain: this is pain to lucario. Do you hear me?

Lucario: I hear ya. Target confirmed. A fat teddybear that's orange is in sight. Over.

Pain: good. Take it. then report here. Over.

Lucario: on it. over and out. (lucario takes the orange teddy bear and appears in front of pain)

Pain: great job. (tobi runs around screaming throwing eggs at everyone)

Tobi: where is tobi's teddy bear?!?!? Lucario: pain told me to do it! (hands pain the bear)

Pain: hidan did it! he's framing us. Go! Find him before he takes the penguin too!!! (hidan walks in the room with a penguin.) Tobi: NO!!!! my penguin!!! Die hidan!!!

Pain: onto the story!!!

_

* * *

_

Recap!

"_tobi has a question tobi keeps forgetting to ask."_

"_what?" jess replied._

"_Tobi wants to know who are the nice young men in clean white coats?" _

"_people who are not! NOT! Your friends! You must eat them like gein ate the kid last month." Hidan replied._

* * *

END OF RECAP!!!!!

" ready mady?" jess asks excitedly.

"m-m-mady?" madara stumbles in his words.

jess plays dumb and doesn't know what he's talking about.

"huh?" was her brilliant answer. (not)

"oh. I must have hard you wrong. Sorry." madara turns away and pouts inside his mind.

gein walks into the room with an uncooked headless chicken.

"lets dance Mr. Chicken!" gein does the waltz with the chicken and accidentally lets go hitting hidan in the face with it making him spin around anime style and hit the wall.

"NO!!!! MR. CHICKEN!" gein screamed.

"ah! NUDE CHICKEN!!!!!! AH!!!!!" hidan throws the chicken at sasori clocking him in the head while dancing with chris and falls over.

chris picks up the chicken and throws it at deidara and kein.

"NO! IM TOO YOUNG TO GET RAPED BY A CHICKEN! AH!!!!" dei-dei screeched and dived behind kein in slow motion and kein gets hit with the chicken.

"IM SAVED!!!!!" deidara jumps up and down with joy and gein tackles kein into the wall and deidara is behind him. deidara is stuck on the wall, kein on top of him and gein eating the uncooked chicken with it sticking out of his mouth.

after an hour everyone stops and sits down

hidan has an ice pack on his head sitting next to the chicken eater. sasori glares at gein and throws a brick at his head.

"where did the brick come from?" jess asked the question in everyone's mind.

END OF CHAPTER!!! END OF CHAPTER!!!!! END OF CHAPTER!!!!!! END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!

* * *

Pain: sorry the chapter was sooo short. next time i'll try to make it longer. please comment, reveiw, vote on the polls that are up and stay tooned for the next coming chapters.

Sasori: please vote on the damned polls! we need to know stuff!!!!! (SLAP) PAin: dont talk to people like that!!!!! how dare you!!!!

Pain**: i would love to get 4 reveiws before i post the next chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**sasori: please!!!! REVEIW!!!!!!!!!! I WANT YOU TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!! can i give them a hint?**

**Pain: fine! nothing to much.**

**Sasori: it has something to do with me again! and the MAfia!!!!**

**Pain: NO!!!! YOU TOLD THEM TOO MUCH!!!!! (SLAP)**

**Pain: cya next time. (turns to sasori) next time you tell them too much you are going to end up in the hospital in a coma!!! (sasori nods his head afraid, very afraid)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pain: HI!!!!! Im pain! And yes I am the leader of akatsuki! Along with Pein or so called nagato! He wants me to add a special addition to the story. I said no for now.

Sasori: no! you said yes!!!!!!!!!!!! For the- (a fist collides with his face)

Pain: shut up! Im trying to talk! Anyway. I will try to start other stories while doing this one. The only reason this story's chapters are being posted so fast is because I already had it typed to a certain point.

Sasori: this is a great story!!!! I wanna have a gun fight!!!!!!!

Pain: SHUT UP!!!! Ok. please comment and rate this story when your done reading it and vote on the polls! Seroiusly!!!!

Pain: this chapter of my story is dedicated to SABAKU NO KO-CHAN!!!!!! and VAMPIREWOLFGIRL!!! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVEIWS!!!!!!!! TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SAsori: pain does not own naruto. or us.

* * *

_RECAP_

_hidan has an ice pack on his head sitting next to the chicken eater. sasori glares at gein and throws a brick at his head._

"_where did the brick come from?" jess asked the question in everyone's mind._

END OF RECAP

" ah… well you see…. Um…" sasori tries to make up an excuse but instead tells them the truth.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_sasori is walking outside and sees _the_ mafia 3 doors down._

"_well this will definatly do!" he said while grabbing a red brick from the front yard and starts walking back until two men in striped suits walk up to sasori holding a donut box. With a glare on his face and the man next to him had a glare also. The one was roughly about 6'2 in hieght with a hat on. The other was 6'5 with a black hat on._

"_you stole our brick." The one in a black suit with red stripes shouted at him._

"_why? We need those bricks to throw at the kindergardener you asshole!!!!!" the other screamed at sasori._

"_and I thought I was mean." Sasori said with a dark tone in his voice. _

"_you mocking us!?!?!?" the shorter one yelled at the red haired teen. "maybe i am!" _

"_where do you live?!?!?" "the mansion. Over there. if you cant read the sign it says enter at your own risk. And I want the donuts!!!!" sasori grabs the box and runs with the brick in his right hand._

_(END OF FLASH BACK)_

"ah… donut?" he said with fear in his voice.

"what did you do?!" Jess hollered at him.

"ah remember the guys in striped suits?" he said shyly.

"YOU STOLE FROM THE MAFIA?!?!?!" chris screamed at him, her eyes wide and shock covered her figure. "kinda." He said quietly.

there is a knock on the door…. No one moved and silence filled the room until chris broke it.

"I'll get it…" christine walks up to the door and opens it.

"is there a boy with red hair in this house? About… 2 inches taller than you with brown eyes?" the taller one said in an official tone. Trying to scare her but it didn't work.

"ya there is. what about him?" she said with an attitude.

"may we talk to him?" the shorter one in a pink and black striped suit said.

"no. the only one you can talk to is me." She replied in a monotone voice.

listen ma'am! You do not mess with us!" the one in pink threatened.

christine glares at them. "what did you say? Are you threatening pinky?" she growled at them. "she's angry now bastards." Jess chimed in.

the man pushes the younger sister onto the floor roughly and walks in with the other. she gets up. "that's it." she growls. christine walks up to them.

"listen! All we want is to kill him! That's all!" he yelled at her.

"now im pissed." Chris said in a low voice. She walks up to the man and he punches her in the nose.

the girl is still standing not moving not phased at all looking down at the floor.

"leave now. Or else." She threatened.

"or else what? Huh? You gonna try to attack? Your to whimpy." The one in pink said and that offically set her off. christine glares at them.

"or else this FUCKERS!!!!" she screams at them and starts jabbing the one man in the pressure points until he falls over. she keeps punching the man until blood is all over the floor. she stands up and picks up the body by the collar and throws it at the other guy. "you come back we will kill you!!!!!" she screeches at him. The man slowly backs out of the house afraid with his friend in his left arm.

christine shuts and locks the door.

"ok. do not steal anything now. Don't mess with the mafia." She said calming herself down. A few minutes later they all hear a gunshot go off and a scream.

"whats going on?" jess asked, curiousity in her eyes.

"run." Was the sister's reply. there is a knock on the door. christine starts pushing the couch in front of the windows.

"open the door! We need to talk to you! we are offering you a position in the mafia!" their leader said.

"Alfa! Delta! Zulu! Eight Six Niner!" jess shouted up at the ceiling.

"lock down comencing in 1 minute." A computerized voice claimed. red lights go off and a siren does as well.

"Roger! This is Bravo Eight Six Alfa. Comence in Delta Omega formation." Jess ordered.

they all stare as the windows are covered in thick steal that looks like its 5 inches thick. and the door has 3 steal doors covering it.

"commencing in Delta Omega formation in 30 seconds. The front door is a touch bomb. Please leave the room for safety." The electronic voice confirmed.

"come on." The white black and red haired girl stated.

she runs up stares into her room and they all follow. when they get into her room They ceiling look like the clear night sky, same with the walls. The floor was a black carpet with a huge red cloud in the center. The bed was against the wall. It was king sized for some odd reason. The pillows were either black or red. The comforter was pure black. The sheets were blood red.

On the walls were all different pictures. One was all the akatsuki they looked exactly like them. It looked soo lifelike. Below it was a table with a box on it with a bowl of water with a single rose petal in it. on the other side was 3 books. On the left was a pencil and lots of different kinds of papers. The table was black and so was the chair. The chair has wheels on it and could spin around. To the left of that was a little disc on the ground and above the disc that was of course black was a jewel. It kept changing colors.

Over to the left wall was a huge door and it was only opened by a password, hand print and eye scan to confirm it wasthe right person. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a black and red lamp on it. the shade over it was a black with red on the edges. On the other wall the wall all the way to the right was a huge bookcase. One shelf had movies, the other music, the next books, the others were games for the PS3, Wii, X-box, and computer. Right next to that was a huge screen. If you sat on the bed you could see it perfectly. There was a small shelf below it and there was a keyboard. And there were couches there were black up against the walls where there wasn't anything else.

Everyone stared inside the room except chris who sat down.

"what is this?" jess gasped.

"my room." Was her answer. she walks up to the wall with the scanner types in the passsword, lets it scan her hands and eyes and everyone hears about 10 clicking sounds. And the door opens.

"a weapons room?!?!?!" jess shouted in her sister's ear. "I didn't tell you did i?"

"what didn't you tell us?" jess pointed an accusing finger at her sister. "look in the black folder on the table. It will tell you everything."

they walk over to the folder poking it and finally opening it.

"YOU MAKE NUCLEAR WEAPONS??!?!?!" jess screeches in shock. All chris did is laugh.

* * *

Pain: HA!!!!!!!!!!! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER?!?!?!?

Sasori: why did you make her make NUCLEAR WEAPONS?!?!?!?

Pain: BECAUSE I GOT BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS THAT A PROBLEM!??!?!

Sasori: No.

Pain: PLEASE COMMENT AND REVEIW FOR ME!!!!! I KNOW YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS SO I WANT AT LEAST 1 REVEIW!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!!!!1

Sasori: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?

Pain: i get bored. do not make me write that you try to rape a hippo!

Sasori: WTF?!?!?!?!?

PAin: huh?

Sasori: whats wrong with you?

PAin: WHATS WRONG WITH ME!?!?!? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?!? im just joking! jeeez!!! please comment, review, vote on polls, and of course give me your crazy ideas if you want.


	8. Chapter 8

Pain: hello lovely veiwers! If you want this story to continue please review.

Sasori: review or get stabbed with dorito!

Pain: what he said!

Hidan: she doesn't own naruto or us. Only the OC's.

* * *

"_what didn't you tell us?" jess pointed an accusing finger at her sister. "look in the black folder on the table. It will tell you everything."_

_they walk over to the folder poking it and finally opening it._

"_YOU MAKE NUCLEAR WEAPONS??!?!?!" jess screeches in shock. All chris did is laugh._

* * *

"I make more than nuclear weapons. I make any weapons." Chris stated and smirked at her sister.

"what is this?" sasori asked out of curiousity. "oh that. That's C4." She answered him.

"what?" jess asked confused. "do not touch it. I need that for the F2 shotgun." Chris said. "and what? Instead of shooting bullets it shoots fire bullets?" the sister asked with sarcasm

"how'd ya know?" the sister looked up at jess. "what?! It says your clearence is higher than the president!" pein shouted shocked.

"yeah." she touches the other wall and suits of armor appear. "whats this?" the spiky orange haired boy asked clueless.

"just fire resistant armor." The girl answered. "whats this?!" tobi picks up a gun.

"no! don't touch that-" chris shouted but too late. tobi hits the trigger by accident and it shoots out white lights. "what is that?!" jess muttered as madara stoo next to her. 4 bullets come out of the gun turning into 16 knives that hit the wall chris just barely dodging. "put it down now before you kill us!" deidara shouted at his dumb partner.

"a plague gun? That's your latest experiment?" pein asked looking at something the size of a rightful that has _**black death**_ written on it. "yup. But it's a total bust so far." she leans against the wall.

"this why your always in the room?" jess questioned curiously. "yeah."her little sis answered.

"why do you have to make all this though?" jess asked. "because I kinda well…" "what did you do?" jess growled.

chris holds up a piece of paper "huh?" She reads the note. "you did that?! Whats going on?!!?" she shouted at her little sister.

_(FLASHBACK!!!!!!!)_

"_you know that this will cause chaos for everyone in the United States for months or years." Chris said._

"_yes. We are all aware. The important thing is your mission is a success. If not… well you could die. the KKK might try to kill you or the Yakuza. Or the mafia! Or the-" the director of FBI was cut off by the NCIS Director._

"_special agent Chris knows what she's doing. She knows the risks of failing. She knows she will most likely die if she fails."_

"_directors of NCIS, FBI, CIA, CSI, DEA I know your worried. I will succeed. To keep everyone safe." Chris stated from her seat in the meeting._

"_you know that your going to be wanted by us right." The Director of the CIA said._

"_what? What does that mean?" chris asked worried._

"_your going to wanted by all of us. If you succeed you will be wanted for a top position." The CSI director answered._

"_oh… ok." she answered and the meeting was dismissed._

_A week later a series of explosions went off killing terrorists. The terrorist hideouts were destroyed in the process._

_(END OF FLASHBACK!!!)_

"the important thing is no one finds out! So keep your mouths shut about this!" she hissed at everyone. "don't worry. They tell anyone they will be killed immediately." Pein said making all the member shiver.

"what now?" jess asked curiously.

"well… how about we watch movies the rest of the day in the hideout?" Chris asked hopeful.

"nah. they wouldn't be able to handle the hideout just yet. They need our trust more. Then we can show them." Jess said smiling.

"chris we could just watch movies all day and play video games. The mafia are gone." Jess said happily and opened the bedroom door and quickly shut it.

"ah… maybe not…" jess said and backs away slowly from the door.

The door bursts open showing 10 mafia.

"listen! We just wanna talk to her for a minute. No one will get hurt." The one in the pink striped suit said

"Hey! Its Mr. Pink! From the movie resevior dogs!!!!" hidan shouted laughing his ass off.

"shut up!!!" said . (that's what im calling him.)

"enough hidan! sit down!" chris and pein shouted at the same time. Hidan sits down making the mafia laugh like insane people.

"what do you want assholes." Chris hissed pissed off.

"we want you to join the mafia." The one in black. said.

"sorry. She already is in akatsuki." Pein said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"the offer is always open." The one in pink said as they walked out.

"like she would ever join you! or any other group! She's an akatsuki for life!" pein shouted as they kept walking.

"well pein. Looks like I am an akatsuki huh?" chris said looking at him.

"yup."


	9. Chapter 9

Pain: hello everyone! Its me pain! Sorry it took soo long for updates. Everyone in the family was sick. I caught something that made me feel like I was dying. I had trouble with my tests for being absent soo much at school already.

Sasori: pain does not own naruto or us. No copyright intended. This is not for people who are fainthearted.

Pain: COMMENT AND REVEIW! PLEASE! I NEED MORE REVEIWS! I NEED 5 MORE REVEIWS!!! right now i have 8!

______________________________________________________________________

the day school starts.

Everyone wakes up from the smell in the kitchen. Chris is making everyone eggs, muffins, coffee, and toast. When they all run down the stairs they take their seats.

"morning everyone." She greeted them as she was pulling muffins out of the oven.

"its 5 in the damn morning! Why the fuck did you start making breakfast this early?!?!" hidan cursed as a muffin was shoved in his big mouth.

"because school starts at 9! You all have to be ready." Jess answered while biting into a muffin.

"what is this?" the leader asked curiously while poking the eggs on his plate.

"don't play with your breakfast! That isnt proper manors!" jess scolded while chris just laughs.

"enough guys!!!!!" sasori hissed while getting hit with a spoon. "ow! What the hell chris?!?!" sasori shouted.

"you'll wake up the neighbors moron! Its only 5! Not 11!" jess told them.

"muffins!!!" tobi screamed like a 5 year old. Tobi dived for the muffins but slid into hidan because deidara picked the plate up.

"you bastard tobi!!!! im gonna-" the doorbell rings. "I'll get it! I know its kylie!" chris said and the door opened "I'M HOME!!!!" kylie shouted, dropped her bookbag on the ground and jumped in a chair at the kitchen table.

"hey kylie! Go ahead and take a muffin or whatever." Kylie's best friend shouted from her place at the stove.

"kk chris! so who are you guys? I know your dein. I didn't know your family was soo big. I mean! There our age!!!! Soo cool!!!!" kylie squealed like a 5 year old just finding out that unicorns are real.

"excuse me!!! I am not her brother! No! I am not realated to the mop headed brunette!" itachi hissed glaring at jess.

"tobi thinks jess is great! And so is chris!!!" the 5 year old on crack shouted.

"anyway chrissy! I heard connor and jake are planning to do something bad." Kylie shouted overjoyed making chris drop the bowl making it shatter.

"chris! we have to go!!!" kylie shouted jumping up and down like tobi.

"perfect. Hey guys. I'll be back in an hour!" chris and kylie run out of the house.

"what are they doing?" the red haired puppeteer asked.

"how the hell should I know? They do crazy shit. One time they were bored so chris highjacked a car and took it for a joy ride in the park!" jess mumbled while eating a muffin while the others in the room looked shocked.

"holy jashin-"

"and then she drove the car into a tree." The sister mumbled.

"she is not driving!!!!!!!!" pein shouted crossing his arms,

"chill. She did it on purpose."

Kylie and chris are driving down the street. "slow down!!!! I don't wannq die!!!!" kylie screamed as chris had an evil grin on her face and hit some old guy who was waving his cane in the air on the windshield.

"ah!!!! WE HIT AN OLD GUY!!!!!!" kylie and chris screamed and chris slammed on the breaks sending the old guy off the windsheild and into a tree.

"put it in reverse! REVERSE!!!!!!"

"I know!!!!! I know!!!"

Chris puts the car in reverse and drives backwards then puts it in drive and drives off. "I cant believe you wanted to do this in the first place kylie!" chris said while kylie grabbed the steering wheel and went into the park.

" WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!" kylie screeched as chris pushed her off the steering wheel and avoided the lake and trees.

"stay calm! I can drive you know!" chris shouted.

"AH!!!!! A CLIFF!!!!!!!" kylie screamed like a banshee.

"why the hell is there a cliff out here anyway?" chris asked curiously.

"I don't know…" was her friends answer.

Chris slammed on the breaks and the car stopped just about to go over the edge.

"oh… my… god…" the 2 said and chris leaned back against her seat.

Jess was looking at the cloak. It was now 6:30. The 2 were supose to be back half an hour ago.

"don't worry about it. they might have just forgotten about the time." Madara reasurred her.

Kylie walks through the door and sits down. Chris comes through the door and shuts it, sits in her seat at the table and tilts her head back to stare at the ceiling. Sasori looks at her and pokes her.

"you okay? You don't seem yourself." The red mop head commented.

"who the hell puts a cliff in the middle of a park? Really. Who does that?" chris muttered as someone knocked on the door.

"greeaat. The Fuzz is here." Chris mentioned with sarcasm dripping all over her voice.

Chris gets up and answers it with kylie next to her. "listen. We know we saw you hit the old man." The policeman announced. "what old man? Sorry. I don't know anything about an old man getting hit with a baseball bat." Kylie answered. "someone hit him with a baseball bat!?!?!?!?!!?!" chris shouted surprised.

"no. he was hit with a car… and the discription we have is of your car." The 2nd policeman told them.

"sorry, but our car is a black 2009 chevy trail blazer. Not a racecar." Chris stated pointing to the driveway. It has a black chevy trail blazer in it. "fine. But I still wana take you in for questioning."

"too bad. No proof you cant take me in, arrest me, or take me to court. Now harrasment is a very different thing. I can report you but you cant report me. Besides. I worked with you guys before. I know what you need to take me in for questoining. And you cant even find the right damn car! That's just pathetic. Have the FBI handle it next time. We have school in about an hour soo leave before I report you ." chris announced and slammed the door in their face.

"DAAAMN!!! You guys are great actresses!" deidara shouted. "meh. Its not too hard to fool these people." kylie smirked and the 2 girls high fived. "kylie. Never touch the steering wheel again." "fine…" kylie pouted.

"what happened?" jess was really worried.

"well lets see… she grabbed the steering wheel hitting the old man. And she grabbed the steering wheel nearly making us go off the damn cliff!!!!!" chris shouted at kylie.

"I said sorry! But it was FRICKING AWSOME!!!!!!!" kylie shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mady :** It's getting annoying with her spelling errors so i'm only correcting them. that's why it's updated on 11/5/09

Pain: hello again everyone! im here with chapter 10!

Sasori: YES!!!!! CHAPTER TEN!!!! WOOT!!!! YA!!!!!!!WOOOOT!!!!!! –slap-

Pain: onto the story!

Sasori: she owns no naruto charectors. No copyright is intended.

* * *

"_DAAAMN!!! You guys are great actresses!" Deidara shouted. "meh. Its not too hard to fool these people." Kylie smirked and the 2 girls high fived. "Kylie. Never touch the steering wheel again." "fine…" Kylie pouted._

"W_hat happened?" Jess was really worried._

"W_ell lets see… she grabbed the steering wheel hitting the old man. And she grabbed the steering wheel nearly making us go off the damn cliff!!!!!" Chris shouted at Kylie._

"_I said sorry! But it was FRICKING AWSOME!!!!!!!" Kylie shouted._

"Well was have an hour and a half till we gotta leave." Jessica told everyone

"Anyone wanna go for a drive around town?" Chris asked and everyone took a step back. "Oh come on! I know how to drive! I did drive a racecar for like 6 months while undercover! I can drive!" she started laughing at how stupid Hidan looked.

"Oh come on! Your all pansy people!!!!" Chris shouted at them while slamming the door shut as she ran out. "I have a bad feeling she is gonna hang out with ricky." Jess and Kylie said in sync.

"Who the hell is ricky? And why is it bad?" Hidan asked curiously. "Ricky is a kid in our class I guess. He is like Naruto. He is a hard headed moron always getting in trouble. Chris and him are best friends. And some of the crap he does… I mean I love my best friend like a sister but… I don't like her friends." Kylie commented.

Chris arrives on a motor cycle at Ricky's house and he drives out of his garage on his motorcycle. "What should we do today?" Ricky asked curiously.

"Well…." her voice trails off and a smirk appears on her face.

Jess and Kylie shake their heads. "This could be bad." Jess said in a low voice.

"or fricken cool! I mean remember last time?!?!" Kylie shouted in her ear. "don't shout in my ear! And last time the cops came and tried to arrest Ricky. Remember how that turned out?" "true… but it was soo cool!!!!"

"What the hell are they saying? Anyone here speak girl?" Pein asked curiously. Deidara walks up to the 2 girls.

"Really. They did that?" Deidara entered the conversation. "ya. It turned into a riot! But come on! Who has a friend that does this shit anymore?!?!?! Its awesome! And she never lets me get blamed even if I do it. its sooo cool!!!!" Kylie kept acting like Tobi.

(**Deidara**_, Jess_, Kylie) 

"**wow… so she."**

"_totally."_

"yeah. Soo cool."

"**and he-"**

"_yup. He is soo like Naruto."_

"**this could be bad."**

"_very."_

"I hope they have another riot." 

Jess and Deidara stare at Kylie like she is a freak and take a step back.

Chris and Ricky are riding around on their motorcycle. "I gotta go! We gotta get to school soon. Cya in an hour!" Chris rides off down the street and the mafia start firing guns her way.

"You stole our pet poodle!!!! Lady Fluffy Poo the 8th!!!!" Mr. Pink screamed.

"You have a pet poodle named that? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Chris laughed as the tire on her motorcycle got shot launching her into the front door of her house. She kept laughing and kicked the door down and landed inside.

"Nice try bitches!!!!! Can't kill me now can ya?!?! Your nothing but fucking pansies!!!" Chris screamed from inside and kept laughing.

"We gotta go to school now." Jess told them all. "my motorcycle is shot though…" Chris says sadly. "Don't we have the number 13 still?" Jess mentioned while biting a muffin again. She must love muffins!!!!

"I forgot about that one! Come on guys! You all have motorcycles! Lets go!" Chris shouts and puts on her helmet and runs out the doorway into the garage and jumps on her motorcycle and rides down the street followed by the group on thie own motorcycles.

Christine smirks under her helmet and rides past Pat, Jacob and Alex making Alex fall over cursing.

at school

Christine parks in a spot with Dein next to hers and everyone else's lined up. Alex and Jacob ride in on theirs and glares at the biker. "you think that's funny?! I think this is!" Alex growled and grabs her by the shoulders and slams her against the car repeatidly then into the window. When she turns around she is pushed roughly into the motorcycles, the back of her helmet cracks.

"I think this is funny." Pat walks up to the person with the helmet and slams his fist against it making the helmet come off revealing Chris.

"Oh… hi." Alex said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Assholes." Chris mutters. "did she just." Jacob asked… Chris spits blood in Jacob's face.

"you assholes! Your gonna regret all of what you did!!!" Dein hissed infuriated.  
"you know these people?" Pat asked fearfully. "all of them." Chris replied. "may I?" Jess asked sweetly. "you may."

Jess runs at them and slams her fist into Alex's nose and then kicks him in the crotch and he falls over.

Dein runs at Pat and Jacob knocking them both to the ground beating the living hell out of them. Chris grabs Dein by the arm gently and he stops. "look. He likes her." Alex sneers. she glares at Alex. "you want my fist in your brain or something? Cause I gladly will." Chris threatened.

"die assholes!" Hidan slams his fist next to Alexs head effectively braking the concrete.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" the three screamed.

"Calm down Hidan." Chris told Hidan and he backs away glaring.

"Lets get out of here!" Jacob shouts and the three run away from the group. Chris spits blood onto the concrete. "You ok?" Dein asked concerned. "Just fine." Was her answer. Dein smiles at her. "good."

a red head appears next to Pein. "Hey Nagato." Chris waved to him smiling. "how did you-" "HI!!!!!" Nagato runs over to Chris and hugs her.

"Whats going on?" someone asked. "I wish I knew." Was Pein's answer. Nagato lets go of the hug. "because I wanted to come here is why I came." The red head answered.

"Whatever. We have to get to class anyway. Come on." The brunette told them and the group of thirteen walked to class and sat in the back and everyone stares.

Pein, Madara, Itachi and Jess glare at the class filled with morons. "What are you looking at ugly." Itachi asked in a threatening voice. Everyone faces forward and Jess smacks the back of Itachi's head.

Jess whispers "You cant say that here. You'll get detention or suspension." By now Mrs. Crow walked into the room and sat at her desk.

"Ok class. Today we are starting off with religion first" Mrs. Crow told everyone. The group all smirk knowing what will happen.

"What kind of religion?" Hidan asked curiously.

"I see all the new students are in the black of the class. Chris, care to tell us who they are? " The teacher asked hopefully. "no. not really." Was the girls answer.

"Please! Tell us! And stand up and point to who is who." The red head teacher told Chris annoyed with her nonchalont attitude. Chris stands up.

"these people are… Itachi, Pein, Gein, Kein, Dein, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Madara, Tobi, and Nagato. And of course. I am Christine north. Just incase your stupid enough not to remember." She commented and giggles and chuckles are heard around the room.

"They all have weird names!" some ugly girl commented.

"Well your weird!" Jess shouted at her.

"Quiet bree! No one even pays attention to you anyway! Your name is the name of CHEESE!!!!!! CHEESE!!!! YOUR F*CKING CHEESE!!!!" Kylie screamed at her.

"What room is this again?" Tobi asked curiously. " 2B."

"I don't wanna be in second grade!!!!" Tobi screamed.

"All you new people have to answer questions and tell us about yourselves." Mrs. Crow told everyone.

"No!" was everyone's answer. "well then. Jess where did they come from?"

"no means no!" Jess hissed at .

"ah… yellow haired girl." Mrs Crow said aloud looking at Deidara, Deidara's eyes shoot open and he starts screaming " I am a guy, yeah! A GUY! NOT SOME STUPID GIRL!!!!!!"

"oh…" was all the teacher said.


	11. HIDAN GETS DETENTION!

Pain: here is the 11th chapter for all you fans! Sorry its been taking soo long to update. I have had a million projects this week. Anyway-

Sasori: she doesn't own anything in naruto! GO TO THE STORY!

(bb walks into the room with lucario)

BB: someone shoved a stick up his ass today.

Sasori: no. I thought it was-

Lucario: WE DON'T WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_RECAP_

"_ah… yellow haired girl." Mrs cronin said aloud looking at dei, dei's eyes shoot open and he starts screaming " I am a guy, yeah! A GUY! NOT SOME STUPID GIRL!!!!!!" _

"_oh…" was all the teacher said._

* * *

"ok ah…." Mrs cronin is at a loss of words to remember their names. "this might help jess answered and handed the teacher a drawing of their group and their names.

"ok… ah hidan. whats your favorite sport?" the short red haired teacher asked curiously. "martial arts. That goes for all of us." He answered.

"can you show us?" the teacher asked hopefully. "but its gym time!" pat whined.

"im your gym teacher today. C'mon. lets go. You can show us there." mrs. Cronin said cheerfully and they class walked to the gym in the other building. When they get there everyone stand around waiting for mrs. Cronin to say something.

"alright. Take a seat. Hidan. chris. front of the gym."

"what?! Why me?!?!" chris shouted at mrs. Cronin.

"because I said so. Now go!" the teacher said as hidan pulled chris to the front of the gym so everyone can see.

"fine. But im not cleaning up his blood." Chris muttered annoyed.

"that's what you think!!!!" hidan shouted at her and runs at her. Chris steps to the side and hidan runs past her.

"im over here." She taunted him.

"that's it!" hidan runs at chris and tries to kick her but she ducks and he misses.

"you left your defense open baka!" chris smirked and uppercuts him and punches jaw sending him a few inches in the air.

"its over." Chris jumps up and kicks hidan and does a backflip and hidan slams into the bleechers.

"you got owned by a girl dude!" alex shouted with the others in the class. "what was that…? I didn't hear you." chris said in a dark erie voice. "n-n-n-nothing" was alex's reply.

Chris and hidan walk over to their group. "that was interesting…" pein mumbld to himself curious. "hey. You gotta do what you gotta do. And if you keep staring at me I will make sure you are in a coma!"

"who were you talking to chris….?" jess asked worried.

"kelly keeps staring at me annoying me." She said annoyed.

"im surprised he can even see with those bangs covering his eyes." Jacob said snotty like. "shut up jake! Or else my shoe is going so far up your ass it aint coming out." Kylie told him. "im not afraid of you." he said.

"should I hurt him christine?" itachi asked hoping she'd say yes. "what!?!?!!? You cant do that! You'd get exspelled." Jake yelled. "they cant exspell us, and don't bother itachi. He's not worth even spiting on.

Madara looks at jess confused and she shrugs and he puts an arm around her shoulder.

"alright! Listen up~ split into 2 teams!!!!!" the teacher shouted as kylie walks over to the group with a few people.

"so this is our group. Ok. listen you guys. You cant cross the line in the middle of the gym. If you get hit with the ball your out. You catch it the other person is out and you bring someone on your team back. If it bounces and hits you your not out. Don't peg it unless your aiming for the morons. And you know who they are. You cant hurt them at all. Even if they cross the line. Got it?" jess told them all. They all nodded and the whistle blew.

The other team grabbed the dodgeballs and started throwing them at people. after 15 minutes kylie, and the 8 kids she brought with her are out. The other team has 12 people left.

They looked at each other on the akatsuki team. Hidan stared at the dodge ball and looked at jess who nodded. He picked it up and grinned an evil grin and threw it hitting pat in the face making him fall into alex. The whistle blew to stop the battle. "out!!!!" "hidan. you moron! Now your out cause you nearly killed pat!!!!" kylie shouted at him.

"oh shut up bitch." Hidan commented and they all looked at kylie. Kylie got up from her seat and looked at chris she nodded and kylie grinned. "I warned you retard." Chris told him. Kylie is now infront of hidan. "baka!!!" kylie punched hidan in the face making him slide backwards a few feet.

"nice job!" the 2 girls high five and stare at hidan. "DETENTION!!!!!!!" the teacher screamed.

"old hag." Hidan commented "DOUBLE DETENTION!!!!! NO BLEEDING ON MY FLOOR!!!!"

* * *

Pain: that was all we had time for! Please comment! I will be working on other stories. So it might be a while for the next update

BeastBoy: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIDAN GOT DETENTION!!!!!!!! (hugs pain and drags her off set O_o)


	12. BANANA PEEL SHOES!

**!!!!!!!!!AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!**

pain: hello again. i am sorry but my story may not be updated for a while til around Christmas time. i have soo many school projects and my partner is doing nothing. i always get the useless people as my partner or on my team. they do nothing and exspect me to do everything!!!!!!!!! its ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!! anyway. instead of a real chapter im going to have a little skit to occupy your time. please injoy. comment and reveiw!

BB: hey lucario! are you tired of walking to school?

Lucario: i always am! it takes forever! and i have to get up like 2 hours earlier than i want to because i must walk to school.

BB: well its your lucky day! no more walking! its only sliding from here on out!!!!!

Lucario: what? what do you mean by that?!

BB: this extrodenary device is the BANANA PEEL SHOES!!!!!!!!!

Lucario: are you high or something?!

BB: put these shoes on and you will never have to walk anywhere again!!!! -puts shoes on and takes a step and starts sliding all around the room-

BB: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -screams like a girl and slams into a wall leaving a dent and steps backwards- BB: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -lands in the trashcan with feet flailing in the air-

lucario: that is why you never listen to bb.

BB: see..... you never need to walk again!!!!!

lucario: but you crash into stuff alot!

BB: these shoes are available to people with size 1,5,10,13,16, and size 34 shoe!!!!!

lucario: what?! no one has-

BB: act now and you get banana peel shoes for your pets!

Lucario: you crazy-

BB: call this number! have a good day!

Number: 1-800-BEASTBOY-NEEDS A LIFE! 1-800-BEAST BOY- NEEDS A LIFE!!!!!!!

BB: thats not the-

pain: LIGHTNING!!!!!!!! -lightning shoots bb-

Pain: where's sasori?

-to sasori-

-sasori is being eaten by a bear-

saso: I DONT TASTE GOOD!!!!! IM WOOD!!!!!! DONT BE LIKE OROCHIMARU AND RAPE CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (O_0 O.O O_O 0.0 X/)

-back to the others-

pain: GOODBYE!!!! -gets dragged off set by bb-


	13. RELIGION HIDAN MADNESS!

Pain: hello again my lovely viewers. Sorry its taking sooo long to update. I had stuff to do. People to annoy. Shoes to choose.

Saso: IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!(pain screams and bb punches sasori)

BB: MINE!!!!!!! (the 2 start fighting over s teddy bear XP)

Lucario: she owns nothing!

* * *

RECAP!

"nice job!" the 2 girls high five and stare at hidan. "DETENTION!!!!!!!" the teacher screamed.

"old hag." Hidan commented "DOUBLE DETENTION!!!!! NO BLEEDING ON MY FLOOR!!!!"

END OF RECAP!

After that hidan had to clean up the floor with a mop and had to wear a janitors suit. All the kids were laughing at him.

"you look sooo stupid hidan-chan." Chris started laughing again.

After gym class the group knew would be the most exciting part of the day. The best hour ever with hidan around. Religion class. The whole class walked back to the classroom and took out their religion text books.; (yes text books, boring right? Well it is!)

"hey. Whats going on guys?" hidan asked curiously.

"its religion class hidan." Itachi and pein told him.

" YES!!!!!!I KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT IT!!!!!"

"no! not that kind of-" everyone was cut off

"okay. Today we will learn about faith and trust in god!" the teacher said more like a preist or preacher then a teacher.

"god?! You pray to god?! What a joke! He isnt real! Its nothing but made up stories from thousands of years ago! When they wanted to believe that there was a place other than being trapped on the earth or in hell. The only trust you can have in god is to make sure your not going to heaven. Your going to hell or trapped here till the world comes to an end! WHEN THE APACOLYPSE COMES AND KILLS YOU ALL!!!!!" Hidan started ranting on and on about how god isn't real.

"then why are you in this school if you believe in fake gods, death, vandalism, murder, destruction, chaos **and the world coming to an end?!?!"** the teacher asked exaggerating the last part.

"because I had no choice-" kylie smacks hidan in the back of the head and gets a pencil up his nose. "moron." They all said at the same time and shook their heads as hidan pulled the snot covered pencil out of his nose that has blood on it. Sienna a tall blond girl faints from the sight of blood

"Detention!!!!!" mrs Cronin shouted at hidan.

"what?! You mock us. and let them beat chris up in the parking lot yet you give me a detention for what my religion and beliefs are?! Your worse than those born-again christians!" hidan screamed before anyone could stop him.

LATER IN DETENTION

Hidan is sitting at a desk in the back of the room when ricky walks up to him. "what the hell do you want?!?!?!"

"are you hidan?"

"yes! What the hell do you want!!!!!"

"im ricky denardo. Im chris' best friend."

"are you the guy that suposidly started that rave they were talking about?"

_FLASHBACKS!!!!!!_

_ricky is on the roof of a pick up truck. The drummer is on the ground and chris is playing the guitar._

_Ricky: If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up _

ricky/chris: Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Chris: If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Both: Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

ricky: If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

both: Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

_The crowd goes wild and waves torches around and the riot police had to come to restore order in the area. Well….. the riot police didn't exspect one of the leaders of the riot to know how to fight people without a weapon. In the end chris and ricky got away. The riot police were unconscious and they had to call in back-up._

_END OF FLASHY FLASH FLASHBACK!!_

"good times…. Good times."


	14. DARKNESS,CHEERLEADERS, AND ROCKETS OH MY

NEW CHAPTER!!! 14!!!!!!!!!

Pain: hello again. This is akatsuki meets earth with ground breaking news. Deidara of iwagakure is gay. I repeat deidara of iwagakure is GAY! this is not a drill! this is not a drill! HIDE ALL YOUR CHILDREN!!!!!

Dei: I am not!

BB: she does not own anything but the OC's!

RECAP!

"_good times…. Good times."ricky said thinking of the memories...._

_END OF RECAP!_

Back at the house chris is hanging out with the rest of the akatsuki watching television.

"I wanna watch baby loony toons!" tobi screamed so much they chucked the remote at his head and it hit him square in the…. Wait. Pause that. Rewind. That's not right. They threw it at tobi thinking it would hit him but it only broke the television.

"so much for watching television." Chris muttered and continued "im gonna go to my room and make some adjustments to the darkness gauntlet I made." She walked strait to her room with sasori and dein following.

When they're out of hearing distance.

"jeez. Those 2 are following her like lost puppies." Jess remarked.

"what can you say? She is very much like dein and sasori. And she has a very…. Different personality than most people. I'd say dein is probably gonna get the girl though." Pein added. (and for the record pein is just pein. All of the paths of pein are different people. Not connected in any way, shape or form.)

Chris walked to her room and pulled out a black fingerless metal glove and put it on and pointed to the window and darkness surrounded it and it barely opened. "c;mon….. stupid glove!" chris looks at the window and points " I command you to open!" darkness surrounds it again and it opens soo fast it breaks. "Yes!"

Dein and sasori stare from their position at the door. "ah… chris. Whats-" dein was cut off from a hug from chris.

"the glove works! It actually works!" chris is so happy and excited that all he could do was hug her and smile.

A week later at school.

All the cheerleaders are infront of the school practicing atlunch time. Everyone is throwing crap at them. Someone even managed to find a tomatoe and throw it. "BOO! YOU SUCK! YOUR WORSE THAN A 90 YEAR OLD LADY TRYING TO USE A CELLPHONE!!!!!" someone screamed at them.

"im better than that!" dein shouted and jumped on the table and started dancing horrible 1970's dances. And everyone laughs. "good impression of the pixies!" another person shouted. (I call cheer leaders pixies. Because pixies dance around with glitter falling from their ass like no tomorrow.)

The bell rang and dein jumps down from the table andn chris laughs and hugs him. "you were hilarious." "I know…. I know." They all walk to math class.

"okay. now do all these math pages. Chris. Help me fix the pencil sharpener." The teacher said. Chris sighed and walked over to the pencil sharpener. After an hour the teacher wakes up.

"does it work?" "no…. I couldn't figure out how…." Chris said honestly. "but I made a little remote control rocket!" pain flys a 10ft rocket around the room. Everyone stares at it jaw dropped and making ooeeeh and aaaahhhh or AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(screaming) sounds.


	15. Chapter 15 PART 1!

CHAPTER 15

Pain: thank you all for coming today. I own no characters but OC's, history, and life itself! So remember! Be good to your leader!

BB: be vegan!

Luc: and shave a squirrel.

Sasori: that sounds stupid pain.

pain: well your stupid Mr. Blockhead!!!!!!!1

Sasori: thats low pain. low.

Pain: and your short. veeeeerrrrrrrryyyy shoooorrrrrrrrt.

* * *

_RECAP!!!!_

_does it work?" "no…. I couldn't figure out how…." Chris said honestly. "but I made a little remote control rocket!" pain flys a 10ft rocket around the room. Everyone stares at it jaw dropped and making ooeeeh and aaaahhhh or AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(screaming) sounds._

END OF RECAP!!!!

Today was Saturday and everyone in the house was sleeping in except for a certain red headed puppeteer who was watching a certain girl from the window sleep. The puppeteer sighed and kept watching her. When she woke up and looked out the window sasori was gone. Only a red rose was left on the ground. She picked up that rose and blushed a bit and sniffed it. By this time sasori walked in her room.

"morning chris." He said cheerfully. "huh? Oh… morning sasori" she replied.

"whats up?" "oh… nothing much… I um… someone put a rose on my windowsill though…. I think its sweet. Although most people think its stupid."' she said while blushing a bit.

"interesting. You have any idea who its from?" he asked.

"no. not a clue. All I know is its not kisame, itachi, kisame, kakuzu and hidan."

"yeah. They don't seem like the romantic type." our puppeteer agreed with her.

Chris hugs sasori. And smiles up at him. "im glad i can talk to you about this stuff saso-kun."

"hey. Do you still have that rocket you made out of the pencil sharpener?"

"yeah why?"

At that moment sasori grinned an evil and devious grin. Chris didn't know what she got herself into.

As sasori was planning something in his little mind, while deidara was making his own plan.

"perfect ,un. Simply perfect." Deidara was talking to himself as no one else was in the room. He had a plan blue-print laid out. He was looking it over and making some minor adjustments and adding details. lots and lots of details.

"what's simply perfect, _un?_" kylie asked mocking his speech impediment. She startled dei making him fall over to the floor and then he jumped up and covered the plans.

"NOTHING!!!! NOTHING AT ALL, UN!!!!!!" dei-dei said frantically.

"okay….. so whats up?"

"nothing much. un… just relaxing. Drawing stuff… un"

"wanna go drive around? It's a nice Saturday morning. At 6am. not alot of police are driving around this early in the morning."

"wait. How did you even get in this house,un?!?!" dei asked curiously. its hard sneaking past all the akatsuki. really hard. then sgsin they werent in the naruto relm anymore.

" as soon as my parents leave for work at 5 in the morning I get dressed and get ready to come over here. Chris gave me a key." she stuck her tonue out and held up the necklace she was wearing which had the key on it.

"oh… that's weird un."

"And usually she is making breakfast right now. Where is she?"

"I think she's in her room, un. Lets not disturb her though." Deidara told her. " I don't care. I want my breakfast." She said and stomped over to chris' door and opened it and saw….

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. CHAPTER 15 PART 2!

CHAPTER 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PAIN: CHAPTER 16 IS UP!!!!!!!!!!

Pain: please comment! REVEIW!!!!!!!!! AND OTHER STUFF!!!!

______________

_RECAP_

"_And usually she is making breakfast right now. Where is she?"_

"_I think she's in her room, un. Lets not disturb her though." Deidara told her. " I don't care. I want my breakfast." She said and stomped over to chris' door and opened it and saw…._

END OF RECAP!!!!

She saw sasori and chris. Chris was against the wall with sasori's hands on either side of her and he's in the position to kiss her.

"oh….my…god………" kylie and dei said at the same time and stare jaw dropped and dein walks by and freezes and glares at the puppeteer. Or atleast that's what they think was happening. He didn't kiss her…. Yet.

Sasori stares into chris' eyes there face only centimeters apart. Chris is blushing crimson and staring into his. "ahh…." Was all she could say. Sasori leans in and kisses her. Jess walks by with madara and soon all of the akatsuki walk by, stop and stare… the red headed puppeteer hated everyone.... normally.

Later that morning chris made breakfast avoiding eye contact or even going near sasori. Dein wouldn't stop glaring at sasori and sasori kept glaring at dein and lightning went between their eyes looking like they wanted to kill each other.

Kylie and deidara sigh and slap the two glaring people.

"knock it off. Both of you. Your getting on my nerves. and im not a morning person to begin with." Jess shouted at them.

"hey. Kylie. Im going to go with ricky to start a riot. Wanna come?" chris asked and hit sasori in the face with a blueberry muffin by accident.

"HELL YEAH!!!!!"

"NO!!!!! YOUR NOT STARTING ANOTHER RIOT!!!!!!!!" jess screamed.

"too bad! Your not the boss of me! Your not mom!" and with that chris ran out of the house making jess feel bad. Kylie follows her.

"so she acts like this to get attention?" pein asked.

"….I wish I knew….. its like i dont know her at all.... its sad" she confessed.

Ricky runs into the house and slams the door shut out of breath with some cuts and bruises..

"what did you do this time ricky?" jess sighed and shook her head. " the police are after me. I killed my dad."

"why did you kill your dad?" "because he called the cops on me because he cut himself wiith knives!!!"

"…stay away from my sister……" "who is gonna make me?!" as he said that he got shot in the head. "the person the just sniped you little dicky." Everyone started laughing as chris walked back in.

"little dicky needed a dirt nap." Kylie and chris high fived.

"quick. get the body out of cant have people knowing we have a dead person here." chris ordered and the body was quickly thrown down a shoot behind the hude picture on the wall. chris throwns the gun into the incenerator and the gun explodes underground. just in time. the police come to thier house.

"we have reports of ricky denardo running in here." the tall fat ugly police man said.

"he isnt here. good day." sasori said and shuts the door.

* * *

Pain: HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER?! I THINK IT WAS GOOD.

Sasori: YES!!!! I LOVED IT!!!!

PAIN: all because you kissed a girl. TIL NEXT TIME!!!!!! IM OUT! -pain poofs out and leaves sasori in a white room-


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16!!!!!

Pain: HELLO ONE AND ALL! I OWN NO NARUTO! ONLY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS!!!!!

RECAP

_little dicky needed a dirt nap." Kylie and chris high fived._

_"quick. get the body out of cant have people knowing we have a dead person here." chris ordered and the body was quickly thrown down a shoot behind the huge picture on the wall. chris throws the gun into the incenerator and the gun explodes underground. just in time. the police come to thier house._

_"we have reports of ricky denardo running in here." the tall fat ugly police man said._

_"he isnt here. good day." sasori said and shuts the door_

END OF RECAP!!!!!!!!

Later that very day. Sasori walks over to chris' room and knocks on her and she opens it. "im sorry chris. I didn't mean to….. what im trying to say is can we still be friends?"

"…..alright."

5 minutes later.

Chris and sasori are in the little rocket she made in math class out of the tiny pencil sharpener and they fly it around the mafia base and sasori shoots paintballs with a paintball gun at it hitting their window and doors and writing 'YOU SUCK' on their lawn. Soon mr. pink came outside with his ugly poodle…. That looks more like a cat that got ran over by a car and glares. "what are you doing to my precious rose garden?!?!" he started screaming about how they just killed his prize winning roses and sasori got tired of listening to his rant and shot him in the forehead with the paintball gun.

"nice shooting Tex!" chris high fived sasori. "you think I should put the cat-poodle-thing out of its misery?" he had the gun lined up with the poodle ready to shoot with his finger on the trigger.

"don't shoot the dog. Its not its fault it looks like that. I mean, do you really think the mafia could take care of animals without abusing, hurting or killing them?" she answered him feeling sorry for the ugly looking puppy who was shaking afraid and scared.

"how about we actually take care of the little puppy. Im sure the puppy will be cute and sweet if we take care of it." Chris said staring at the ugly puppy.

"fiiine. Whats the worst that could happen anyway……?" Sasori said, then sighed. He had no idea what he was getting himself into that moment. And he would regret it….

Later that day chris and sasori arrive back at the house and everyone stares at he horrible looking puppy chris is hugging.

"what the hell is that?!?!" hidan shouted then stared at the dog. "it's a puppy. And its name is…shadow… yeah. That's it. Shadow." Chris said softly and pets shadow. Shadow barks and wags his tail. Jess tries to pet shadow and he bites her.

"damn dog!" jess slaps the dog and the dog cries and chris runs to her room with the puppy trying to calm it down. "shhhh. Shhhh, calm down." She whispers to the dog and gently rocks it back and forth in her arms. Shadow falls asleep an hour later and snuggles up against her making her smile.

the nex day was a school day ofcourse. they all went to bed at 1am to only wake up at 5am. they had no clue what they had ahead of them tomorrow.....

As everyone went to their rooms to go to bed deidara went back to scetching his plans. and grinned and pulled out fabric and starts sewwing.


	18. Chapter 18

.

CHAPTER17!!!!!!!!!

Pain: -sigh- hello again people who read akatsuki meets earth. The updates will take a while. So sit back. Relax and enjoy the story,

_RECAP!_

"_damn dog!" jess slaps the dog and the dog cries and chris runs to her room with the puppy trying to calm it down. "shhhh. Shhhh, calm down." She whispers to the dog and gently rocks it back and forth in her arms. Shadow falls asleep an hour later and snuggles up against her making her smile._

_the nex day was a school day ofcourse. they all went to bed at 1am to only wake up at 5am. they had no clue what they had ahead of them tomorrow....._

_As everyone went to their rooms to go to bed deidara went back to scetching his plans. and grinned and pulled out fabric and starts sewwing._

_END OF RECAP_

After the most boring day ever at school…

it was supose to be fun but it wasnt since the teacher was sick.

Chris is going shopping for dog toys and dog food for shadow and drags sasori along with her.

"you think he likes squeaky toys sasori?" she asked him cute and innocently. "I don't know. Im not a dog. I don't chew on plastic. I don't pee on fire hydrants, and I don't drink from a toilet chris."

"you don't have to be so mean. God. Your worse than my sister on Mondays."

"sorry."

Chris starts looking through the aisles in search of dog treats.

While. Back in the house deidara is looking at his plans yet again, making minor adjustments and keeps putting more designs on it and keeps track of what colors he will use, how much,etcetc…

"I hope she will like it,un"

"like what,_ un?"_ kylie interrupted his thoughts again and laughed as dei fell off his chair and face first onto the hard tile floor with his blue prints scrunched up in his hand.

"nothing! Nothing at all un!!! Im not hiding some super secret plan behind my back or anything if that's what your thinking! Because im not un!!!! Im NOT!!!!!" dei just gave it all away except for what his plans were about. (poor deidei)

"wow….you just told me everything I wanted to know without me asking…. Freaky."

Dei stands up and runs out of the room trying to hide the fact that he's blushing and just gave it all away.

"im such an idiot, un! I just blurted it all out! D*mnit!" deidara punches the wall in anger.

While. Lets go check up on itachi.

Itachi is in his room staring at sasuke pictures trying to figure out why his little brother hates him soo much and is slitting his wrists while doing so.

"why? Why do you hate me? Is it my hair? My black eyes? Did I not spend enough time with you as a kid? What did I do and where did it all go wrong?!?!" itachi is currently screaming at a plushy stuffed sasuke doll that he made and is also hugging it.

"if you just tell me where I went wrong! Then I"ll be the bitchy older brother you wanted!!!!"

In konoha.

Sasuke sneezes a lot until his brain comes out of his nose and he walks to the hospital and everyone laughs at him. Even the nurses and they just shove his brain back up his nose and sasuke is okay for now. Not that he has ever been okay. He is infact quite UGLY and Dumb.

Pain: hoped you liked it, please comment! Bye!

.


	19. THE DAYS MISSED!

CHAPTER 19???

Pain: hello again fellow viewers.

BB: IMMMM BAAACCCCKKKK!!!!!!!

Random person: NOOOO!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!

Pain: stay away from me stalker!

Saso: onto the story!!!

Pain: we own nothing but oc's etc etc!

* * *

_RECAP!_

_Sasuke sneezes a lot until his brain comes out of his nose and he walks to the hospital and everyone laughs at him. Even the nurses and they just shove his brain back up his nose and sasuke is okay for now. Not that he has ever been okay. He is infact quite UGLY and Dumb._

_END OF RECAP_

As you all know they go to school. Two whole days have gone by and this is what you missed.

!!!!!!MONDAY!!!!!

Chris, jess, ita, pein and the rest walk into class with no homework. Soon after the bell rings for class to start the teacher walks around collecting homework from everyone and when she gets to the last group of kids they all have no homework.

"what happened to your homework?" the teacher asked a little pissed that all of the group didn't have homework and thinks they didn't even bother doing their assignment.

"its not our fault. Gein ate it for some stupid reason." Jess muttered as hidan was giving gein the hymlic maneuver trying to get their homework back but only gets a banana peel. Dog collar, sock, and some 2yr old.

"damn gein. You ate a kid!" hidan shouted

"you ate my dog!" jake screamed

"my socks! You broke into my house and stole them! Then used them for your stupid sock fetish then ate them!" bree was livid and pissed off

"I think our homework was digested. We'll get it to you in about three days" hidan added.

"eww! What is wrong with you hidan?!" and on that note he got the snot slapped out of him by our non violent friend naggy-no-toes-nagato.

THE NEXT DAY!

!!!!TUESDAY!!!!!

Its gym day again for our class of bitches, pricks and misfits. Hidan and all the guys except the akatsuki guys are trying to do pull-ups but cant. I wonder if they can even pull up their pants…

"dude! Your doing it wrong!" kylie pointed out to hidan.

"oh shut up bitch. I doubt you can do it! I'd like to see you try!" hidan lets go of the bar and falls on his face.

"this is how you do it. One. Two. Three. Four.-" doing the pull-ups like their suppose to be done and hidan gets pissed "your such a show-off"

On the other side of the gym their doing gymnastics and all the guys soon join them and kylie and chris are on the balance beams. Kylie soon falls off do the fact that she has never been high up on a beam before.

Chris on the other hand is beating the crap out of connor on the beam by kicking him while doing tricks and soon he lands on his crotch on the beam, screams and then falls to the hard wood floor and has to go to the nurse for an icepack for his crotch.

THAT IS THE END FOR THE TWO DAYS YOU MISSED!!!!


	20. Hidan and bras dont mix

CHAPTER 20!

Pain: hello loyal fans! Whats up?

BB: why do you keep running off?

Pain: STALKER!

Saso: we own nothing but original charecters.

* * *

_RECAP!_

_Chris on the other hand is beating the crap out of connor on the beam by kicking him while doing tricks and soon he lands on his crotch on the beam, screams and then falls to the hard wood floor and has to go to the nurse for an icepack for his crotch._

_THAT IS THE END FOR THE TWO DAYS YOU MISSED! _

END OF RECAP!

* * *

As the days go by the drama stops for a while. And that's no fun. Not at all. So in order to get the drama back we will skip to next week. On an early Tuesday morning for some random reason.

Its 3am in the morning and deidara is making a letter in frilly hand writing and little hearts dotting the I's instead of dots.

"Perfect, un! She'll never know its from me!" deidara exclaimed until his roommate interrupted him. (deidara is currently sharing his room with sasori because deidara blew up his room)

"I didn't know you could sew deidara. Then again you always get in touch with your feminine side." Sasori snickered at deidara who glared with a blush on his face. "knock it off un! It's a present for a special friend! If you cant understand that then walk out un! Just walk out.."

"im just kidding deidara. You can trust me. You know it." Deidara looks away from him when he talks. "im making a dress for kylie for her birthday."

"oooohhh… I see. Someone is in loooovveee." "oh shut up and go to sleep puppet boy un!"

"fine. I will!" sasori stomps on his foot like a girl then walks out of the room to sleep on the couch, upside down like a bat.

In the morning its crazy. Someone did the wash and no one can find their right clothing except for the girls. But hidan is dumb enough to believe their bras are ear warmers and wears one to school on his head. When he walks in everyone bursts out laughing until the teacher comes in. then everything goes silent.

"good morning class- HIDAN! GET THAT BRA OFF YOUR HEAD! I DOUBT ITS YOURS! UNLESS YOU HAVE MANN BOOBS LIKE PATRICK!" the teacher hollered

"HEEY! I DON'T HAVE MAN BOOBS!" Patrick yelled at the teacher "YES YOU DO!" the teacher yelled at him and he gets the cone of shame on him. Then the teacher pulls the bra off hidan's face or atleast tries to but hidan wont let go. " MINE! GET YOUR OWN DAMN EAR WARMERS!" "SERIOUSLY LET THE HELL GO!" everyone watches for ½ an hour until the bra snaps in half.

"NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID!" hidan yells at the teacher "YOU JUST RUINED MY EAR WARMERS YOU IDIOT!" he sits down all grumpy like and is angry that the teacher snapped his bra.

"don't worry! Here ya go!" dein hands hidan a bra from his pocket.

"HEEEY! THAT'S MINE! PERVERTS!" chris starts smacking the snot out of the two boys then puts the bra in her bookbag where shadow jumps into her arms. "shadow. I told you to stay home." Kisses shadow's nose and he barks and licks all over her face like the adorable little puppy dog he is.

"EEWWWW! WHO BROUGHT THE SLOBBERY MUTT TO SCHOOL!" "shut up bree! No one likes you. So drop the attitude!" jess and kylie yelled at her.

Chris sighs "today's gonna be a fun day…"

* * *

Pain: comment and review!


	21. Hidan tries to recycle children

CHAPTER 21.

pain: hello once again my fellow readers. this is chapter 21 of the famous (not really) akatsuki meets earth story. please. sit back, watch, read and review you talented multi-taskers! because i cant even think about doing that with out tripping. so relax and read. you know they say reading is good for the splene.

BB: she owns nothing! to the story!

* * *

RECAP

"_NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID!" hidan yells at the teacher "YOU JUST RUINED MY EAR WARMERS YOU IDIOT!" he sits down all grumpy like and is angry that the teacher snapped his bra._

"_don't worry! Here ya go!" dein hands hidan a bra from his pocket._

"_HEEEY! THAT'S MINE! PERVERTS!" chris starts smacking the snot out of the two boys then puts the bra in her book bag where shadow jumps into her arms. "shadow. I told you to stay home." She Kisses shadow's nose and he barks and licks all over her face like the adorable little puppy dog he is._

"_EEWWWW! WHO BROUGHT THE SLOBBERY MUTT TO SCHOOL!" "shut up bree! No one likes you. So drop the attitude!" jess and kylie yelled at her._

_Chris sighs "today's gonna be a fun day…"_

END OF RECAP!

The day didn't move by as fast as they all thought it would. "im sooo bored!" was all kylie would say to anyone near her and shake their shoulder, use their shoulder as a pillow or lay her head on the desk not caring about whats being taught. the class is sooo boring time moved slower than molasses in the arctic. and everyone knows how slow that is. Her well... they're next teacher was a nut job. Ms. Reading.

"I think Ms. Reading fell off the turnip truck alot when she was little…" kylie muttered to deidara and they both tried to hold in their laughters. soon the teacher started passing out playboy magazines and kylie slaps her forehead. "ewww… what is this?" dei asked, digusted and picks it up by the corner edge of the page and throws it at connor thinking its the grossest think he ever touched. and the only person who would even look at the magazine was the perverts. especially conner. " HEEEY!" pat shouted. "QUIT TRYING TO KILL US WITH YOUR BOOKS YOU ANNOYING FUDGE WAD!" " MYYYYY EEEEYYEEE!" conner started screeching and fell out of his chair onto the floor hitting his head and a sticker gets stuck to his hair, then he trips over the rug in the classroom and gets his foot stuck in the mini trashcan that was the perfect size for his huge elephant feet, and finally because he was off balance he hops around and falls in the recycling bin. the whole class even jess starts laughing.

"wooow. I didn't know you could recycle a person!" hidan picks bree up over his head and she starts flailing around and squirming being difficult and very annoying as usual. "PUT ME DOWN YOU RAPIST! YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAYWERS! I'M GOING TO SUE YOU! AND GET A RESTRAINING ORDER SO YOU CANT COME NEAR ME AND MAKE SURE YOU GET LOCKED UP IN PRISON YOU FILTHY PEDOPHILE!" she started pulling and ripping out hidan's hair annoying him. all the akatsuki, chris, jess and crystal knew he was going to make a huge scene and wanted to see what happens next.

"shut up wench! Your going to bed recycled into a treeeee! YOU HEAR ME! A TRREEEEEE!" hidan screamed and walked out of the classroom and bree starts screaming "" as he carries her into the parking lot where the large dumpster like recycle bin was. He tried to shove bree in multiple times, hitting her face on the metal a lot, giving her a broken nose and black eye then finally with one last shove hits her in the face but she gets in the paper bin. she starts screeching. "shut up already! i hope you get tons of papercuts and get sent to a glue factory!"

Hidan smirks and walks back to the classroom and the teacher slaps a detention sticky note on his forehead. "what the hell is this for!"

"for throwing one of my students into a dumpster after hurting her you stupid idiot." Ms. Reading replied.

"she was getting on everyone's nerves! i was doing us all a favor!"

* * *

pain: hope you enjoyed the story!

comment and reveiw!~

i neeeeeeeddddd rrreeevvviieeeewwsss!

i will post the next chapter ASAP! i cant guarentee anything though.


	22. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**author's note!**

i am sorry this is not a chapter of akatsuki meets earth. i havent been in the mood to right about this story for a while because i like different animes

and writing different stories. i will eventually get back to writing this story but i need time to think of ideas and how to make the story better. i will

update when i have a great idea. i promise. i am sorry my loyal readers and other people for stopping the story for a while. but feel free to look at

the other stories me, my sister and my friend wrote. if you have an idea for the story, if you want to give me a new charecter to work with, if you

have any ideas, or suggestions about what im doing wrong or on what to do tell me.

i probably will start writing this story and my other stories again when summer is over. there is just so much happening. there is a wedding we have

to plan, we're moving across country and there are soo many things i want to do before its to late.

im sorry for disappointing you if you thought this was a real chapter.


	23. Red or Orange Fox?

**Lucario: *sigh* Hey guys. I'm doing this chapter of Akatsuki Meets Earth because PAIN wont UPDATE IT! So...yeah. My writing style's a bit different than her's so bear with me. I don't own anything besides the OC's. Enjoy.

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Hidan smirks and walks back to the classroom and the teacher slaps a detention sticky note on his forehead. "what the hell is this for!"_

_"for throwing one of my students into a dumpster after hurting her you stupid idiot." Ms. Reading replied._

_"she was getting on everyone's nerves! i was doing us all a favor!"_

_End of Recap_

Once they all got home, Chris started pulling out a bunch of Halloween decorations.

"Chris, what are they? And what are you pulling them out for?" Sasori asked and stared at the decorations.

"They're Halloween decorations."

"Hallo-what?" The Akatsuki stared at her as if she was crazy.

"You mean you guys have never heard of Halloween?" Kylie stared at THEM as if they were crazy. "Halloween is like...AWESOME! You go from door to door and people give out free candy! Even better, you get to dress up as whatever you want!" Kylie squealed and jumped up and down. "SOO! MUCH! FUN!"

The Akatsuki all looked at each other. "...I CALL BEING A ZOMBIE!" Hidan screamed.

"I'm being a vampire!"

"Werewolf!"

"Squirrel!" Everyone stared at Tobi. "What? Tobi thinks squirrels are scary."

"By the way, Kylie." Chris looked at her hopefully. "Can you actually come trick or treating this year?"

"I can't...sorry..." Kylie stared at the ground then looked at her, goofily grinning. " 'Sides, my parents would, litterally, kill me if i was out too late. You know that."

Chris sighed. "You and your stupid family..."

"I'd be here if i was allowed. Trust me..."

Jess cleared her throat. "Anyway. There's a Halloween dance coming up on Saturday. We should probably go- OWW!" Jess yelled as Kylie threw an apple at her. "What the fuck was that for!"

"Sorry! She told me to do it!" Kylie cried as she pointed to her head.

"Jeez, you're weird!" Hidan yelled. Kylie glared at him.

"You should be one to talk, violet!" With that, Kylie kicked him in the crotch and left.

"Kylie..." Deidara stared after her.

"Damnit, Hidan. You never yell at a girl! This is why they always win fights!" Pein yelled.

"I...noticed..." Hidan was curled up on the ground, holding his crotch. "Now...I can't...have children..."

Chris just rolled her eyes. "Don't call her weird, Hidan. Or I'LL be the one kicking you in the nuts."

"GOD NO!" Hidan jumped up and ran off.

Everyone else just laughed at him.

Later, almost everyone was sleeping. Everyone but Dei, that is. He was too worried about Kylie to sleep.

It was around 2:00am when he heard the front door open. He walked over to see who it was, suprised to find Kylie walk in, covered in cuts and bruises.

"Kylie? What happened? It's 2:00 in the morning. Are you okay?" Dei walked over, worried.

Kylie jumped at his voice and looked up at him. "It's early. What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same question. What happened to you?"

Kylie sighed. "I just tripped. It's nothing."

"Liar. What really happened?" Dei crossed his arms and stared into her eyes.

Kylie looked down. "My parents happened..."

"They beat you?"

Kylie nodded. "Yeah. Every night."

Dei couldn't think of anything to say, so he just hugged her. But that proved to be the best thing he could've done for her right now.

* * *

Soon Saturday came and everyone was in their costumes. Dei never spoke to anyone about what Kylie said to him last night, and she said nothing either.

A few of the Akatsuki couldn't attend because of...cough...assulting people on school grounds...cough...or if they just didn't feel like going, so only Hidan, Tobi, Dei, Sasori, and Dein could go. Along with the girls, or course. Hidan was dressed as a zombie, green skin, fake blood, and he even took off his head and held it in his hand for greater effect.

Tobi, of course, was dressed as a squirrel.

Dei was a werewolf, tail, ears, and everything.

Sasori was a fox. He even had fox ears and a fox tail.

Dein was strangely the same as Sasori, only instead of red fur, he had orange/silver fur. The two foxes were NOT getting along. At all.

Chris was some kind of midevil vampire. She had bloody fangs and eyeshadow on. She also wore a long, pretty dress.

Kylie was a werewolf like Dei, only with brown fur instead of blonde.

Jess was a mad woman. She even carried around a fake knife with blood.

They all walked to the Halloween ball and everyone was dancing and having a good time. A few students hid in the haunted house and scared little kids as they walked by, making everyone laugh. But the most pathetic costume was probably a shirt that said "I am Bob". But the coolest and funniest one was a kid dressed as a hobo clown. Everyone laughed at that. Though no one noticed the few bras in the corner of the room...

"So, Chris. Wanna dance?" Sasori asked when Dein went to get some punch.

"I don't dance..."

"Come on, pleeeaaassseee?" Sasori looked at her with the puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.

"Ugh. Fine-"

"YAAAAAY!" Sasori then grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. A slow dance came on. The song was "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade.

"I don't know about this, Sasori..."

"Just trust me. Please?"

"Alright..." And with that they slowly started dancing, fingers intertwined.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathe_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I wont live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Your impossible to find_

The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you i'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may of failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_  
_Ohhhh_

_But hold your breathe_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I wont live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_

Dein came back with the punch and glared, crushing the cup in his hands.

"You gonna finish that?" And with that, Hidan took the cup from him and drank the punch then handed it back. "Thanks man." Dein just kept fuming as Hidan walked off.

But while he was glaring, the two just leaned in closer.

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_Cuz talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I wont live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I wont live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Your impossible to find..._

They stopped dancing and slowly...kissed.

* * *

**Lucario: Too mushy? Tell me what ya think. thanks for reading this.**


	24. Red Orange and Tears

Pain: hi its me. I finally remembered the password…. So… yeah. I do not own the Akatsuki people. Only my OC's. oh and thankies to lucario who wrote the halloween chapter.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I wont live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I wont live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__Your impossible to find..._

_They stopped dancing and slowly...kissed._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Dein was livid and stared in disbelief that Chris was kissing a puppet. A PUPPET. Not a dog. Not him. BUT A PUPPET. Then he had this strange feeling and wanted to know how a puppet could kiss. Then catching himself thinking such things he bangs his head against on the closest wall, upset and angry with himself and Sasori. Himself for not making a move sooner and Sasori for making a move at all.

As Dein is hitting his head on the table everyone slowly stops and stares at Chris kissing Sasori.

Chris and Sasori shared a soft and sweet little kiss and were caught up in the moment and the song. For Chris, its one of her favorite songs. and to play it during this moment seemed to make it perfect. Most didn't expect the two of them to kiss. But one or two did.

"Finally, un." Deidara said to himself with a small smile on his face then looked at Kylie and smiled more.

"Yeah. I'm glad they finally kissed. Too bad Dein might have seen this. He might cause a scene." And as soon as she said that…

Dein slowly walks over to Sasori, glaring fiercly and pushes him to the floor "You asshole." He hissed and picked Sasori up by the collar his shirt and a couple inches into the air making Sasori's adorable fox ears fall onto the floor.

"I'm the asshole? You just ruined the whole dance for her." Sasori spit back at him and pointed to Chris who just walks out of the double door and into the parking lot and sits on the curb and stares up at the sky, wondering why this had to happen on her favorite holiday and a tear slips down her face.

Inside the building everyone is confused about what just happened.

Dei walks over with Tobi, Hidan, Kylie and Jess and they separate the 2 boys as they try to rip eachother apart.

"That's enough from you two! I can't believe you'd do that here of ALL places!" Kylie started yelling at them.

"Hey… where's Chris?" Tobi asked curiously, probably one of the smarter things he's said in his life.

"See what you did? You made her run off!"

" I made HER run off? You're the one who just had to ruin the moment!" Sasori said infuriated that Dein accused him for being at fault here.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW UPSET SHE WAS?" Hidan yelled at them all quieting them down.

"We should probably go find her, un." Deidara stated and they went to look for her.

Outside in the parking lot Chris was all alone and was laying on the grass, tears flowing from her eyes._ Maybe Kathlene was right. _

*_Flashbaaack*_

_Chris was 13 at the time and hanging out with a few of her friends at a dance. Not just any dance, but their middle school graduation dance. The theme was something amazing. It was around the world. Every 15 feet around the perimeter was a different theme that ranged from exotic to Egyptian to her favorite, Las Vegas. She loved the theme for that wall and stared at it for what seemed like forever for the other girls._

"S_o you gonna tell him or not?" Kylie asked curiously. Kylie was also graduating that same year with her. They were best friends since sixth grade._

"_I...I don't know...should I?" Chris mumbled more to herself then to her group of friends._

"_You never know. He might return the feelings back." Marykate Chimed in, smiling, hoping the best for her friend._

"_You know what...you're right. I think I'll tell him."_

"_He's alone now. You should totally go." Kathlene said, secretly wanting to fail._

"_It's too early. If I tell him and he doesn't return my feelings I might ruin the dance for him. Or get tormented by the rest of the guys in the room for the rest of the night." She replied, being considerate._

_An hour and a half later the he was alone again._

"_Christine. Quit procrastinating. Your probably never going to see him again!" Marykate encouraged her and with a slight push Chris walked over to him slowly, shy and a little nervous and she tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Hi Alexander." She said._

"_Hi."_

" _I just...I need to tell before its too late since I probably wont see you again. I really like you."_

"_I like you too." _

_**He doesn't get it.**__ She thought then gripped his shoulder lightly._

"_No Alexander. I mean I really really like like you."_

"_That's great."_

_"R-really?" She stammered and looked up at him blushing, thinking he accepted her feelings._

"_Yeah but I don't like you that way."_

"_Oh…" was all she said and she went back to her friends, her heart broken in two._

"_So how'd it go?" Kylie asked, a little worried._

"…_He said no." She barely mustered up the strength to say it without her voice cracking. _

"_Then maybe you aren't just meant to fall in love and have a boyfriend."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Those words just keep ringing and going around in circles in her head. _Maybe she's right. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be with someone…_

* * *

Pain: so how'd you like the story? My writing might be off. I haven't updated this story in soo long. and sorry if my spelling is off. its been a long day on deviantart. staring at pixels in a screen. one by one...


End file.
